Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi
by smargden
Summary: Hur ska man hantera minnen när man knappt kommit ur bljöjorna?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi**

By Smargden

Edit 2009-08-15

**Kapitel 1**

En ny morgon randades, och Harry Potter vaknade just på det som var hans födelsedag, men det visste han inte något om, och ingen i huset visade att det fanns något som hette födelsedag för honom, såvida de inte gjorde hån av det mot honom.

Medan han gnuggade sömnen ur ögonen började han tvivla på vad han hade upplevt under natten, hälften av hans medvetna sa att han vaknade på Hogwarts, dagen efter att han hade haft den sista striden med Voldemort. Hälften sa att han bara var . . . ja vad var han egentligen?

När allt började klarna inom hans medvetna började han förstå att något underligt hade ägt rum. Endera hade han haft en mycket, mycket underlig och enormt komplicerad dröm, eller så hade han på något sätt redan upplevt . . . oj, tretton, nästan fjorton år ytterligare. Om allt det stämde så fanns det mycket att _inte glömma bort_. Så . . . han visste han hade en stunds ro, tills något mer hände, så han började tänka tillbaks

—

— _Tillbakatankar_ —

Det hade varit ett hårt liv, när han hade börjat på Hogwarts hade det mesta handlat om Voldemort, i vart fall när han såg tillbaks på det som hade varit. Livet hade varit tomt på något sätt, visst fanns det äventyr och händelser mer än nådigt, men de i sig hade egentligen varit _tomma_. Nu var äntligen allt förbi, men vad hade han att leva för?

Nästan alla han kunde kalla bekanta var döda, _vänner_, vad var det? Visst borde han kunna kalla Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville och några till för _vänner_. Den enda han egentligen själv skulle sätta epitetet _vän_ på var Luna. Hon var timid och mjuk, de flesta kallade henne för _tokig_, eller åtminstone _udda_. Men hon var den enda som aldrig försökte göra om sig till hur hon trodde andra _ville ha henne_, snarare tvärt om, kanske för att testa deras reaktion. Men hon svek aldrig någon som behövde hjälp, vän eller ovän.

Visst var hon _udda_, men på ett verkligt skönt sätt. Hon var dessutom en som alltid visste vad som hände omkring henne, absolut allt, _som det verkligen var_. Hon hade den förmågan, men inte så många visste om det. Hon var den enda han skulle kunna tänka sig leva tillsammans med av dem han hade mött på Hogwarts, några andra kända han inte ens. Hmm - jo det fanns en till, men henne hade han inte mött som Hogwartselev, _Nymfodora_.

Luna visste det naturligtvis, men hon visste också att hon då skulle stöta sig med Ginny Weasley, hennes enda väninna. Eller kanske mer rätt, den enda i hennes närhet utöver Harry som inte gjorde narr av henne. Neville eller Ronald skulle bli hennes val, och då Ronald endast hade ögon för Hermione, hur mycket han än avskydde henne, så tänkte hon inte ta en kamp om honom. Neville var en bra grabb som hade jordnära framtidsutsikter. Därför hade hon aldrig visat Harry sina sanna känslor för honom. Men nu var hon en av de få som var kvar, av hans bekanta.

Så såg hon något som totalt förändrade hennes vy. Idag var sista dagen av tillvaron, som alla kände den, hon var tvungen att tala med Harry. Han kände ett stort vemod när han tänkte på henne nu.

—

"Harry, kan vi talas vid en stund?"

"Jag är trött efter all uppståndelse, kan vi inte ses i morgon istället?"

"I morgon finns inte Harry. Tänk på det när du vaknar upp, där tillbaks. Var inte så tillmötesgående mot alla, var bestämd. Du har mist många, för många, och vi kunde ha haft många fler _vänner_. Bryt dig loss så fort du kan, ta vara på det du kan och utveckla det tidigt och för dig själv. Se till Harry, att du inte mister så många nästa gång." '_Harry Potter – må du minnas mina ord om några dagar_.' Det sista tänkte hon bara, men inom sig _hörde_ Harry hennes tankar, kanske inte då, men nu visste han det, och han visste hela hennes livs tankar inom sig. Så fortsatte hon. "Okej Harry, sov nu lugnt, ta det försiktigt i morgon. God natt, och tack för allt."

"Okej luna, tack själv — för allt. God natt."

—

** _Tillbaks i skrubben _**

Hade hon _tänkt_ det där sista, eller hade hon sagt det också. Han visste inte säkert. Egentligen fanns det bara ett sätt att prova.

'_Det var — i går det, men egentligen skulle det aldrig hända, för nu skulle allt få en annan verklighet, han grät några tårar för de som hade dött. Hon, Tonks, som lärde honom hur han skulle tänka för att utnyttja förmågan att förändra sitt utseende. Då, då hade den förmågan nästan vuxit bort, därför att han aldrig hade börjat använda den annat än på att få sina skador att hela sig snabbare. Nu, skulle han börja i tid._

_Remus, Sirius — Sirius, han sitter i Azkaban nu. Hmm måste fundera på det.'_

Hans tankar vandrade han hade så mycket att göra. Men hur?

Han måste börja använda magin, utan trollspö. Han mindes det han hade läst om magins väsen, något om att finna den inom sig. Han måste tidigt lära sig, igen, att kunna göra om sig till djurform, som hans far och Sirius hade kunnat göra. Och Rita, hon reportern, henne skulle han se upp med nu, det måste han lägga på minnet. _'Eller kanske utnyttja henne, så där lagom mycket.'_

Vad som var mer viktigt var att kunna ändra utseendet. Det hade han förstått att han borde kunna tack vare incidenten som skulle hända om några år. Han skulle nu tidigt jobba på det. En annan sak som kanske kunde hjälpa var om han kunde få lite hjälp, rätt hjälp. Han kunde i vart fall försöka.

"Dobby." _Pop_

''_Vem kallar på Dobby?''_

Väste en svag röst.

"Dobby, först, vi är i ett hus bland omagiska, vi måste vara försiktiga. För det andra, jag vet att du är bunden till Malfoy's hushåll. Men, hur är möjligheten att du också kan hjälpa mig, i smyg, så länge vi inte gör något strikt mot dina order, eller som påverkar ditt förhållande till Lucius Malfoy?"

"Hur kan Harry Potter känna till?"

"Hur — Dobby, är en lång berättelse, och om du någon gång tvingas svara på det av den som du är bunden till måste du svara — du kan dö om du vägrar, därför bör du inte fråga. Det jag behöver, är mat, mer än jag får här, för utan att överdriva räcker det knappast till att hålla mig vid liv."

"Lite mat ska Dobby kunna hjälpa till med Harry Potter sir."

"Medan jag kommer ihåg det Dobby, om det någon gång händer att jag ger Lucius Malfoy något, som han i sin tur ger dig, kom ihåg att titta inne i det. Om, det händer kan det vara värt det, men det är inte säkert att jag får möjlighet att ordna det än på lång tid, om ens någonsin."

"Harry Potter smider planer, Dobby är glad att Harry Potter kallade på Dobby Sir. Jag ska genast hämta lite frukost."

Den tid Harry fick vara utomhus använde han för att skaffa så mycket han kunde av vad han kunde tänkas behöva. Bland de växter som fanns var _ängssyra_, som innehöll viktiga spårämnen han hade fått lära sig om i fjärde årets örtlära, var en av ingredienserna i en näringscocktail. Växterna var i sig inte magiska, men de var rika på mineralier som var extremt viktiga för att bygga upp magin i individer. De var också eftertraktade av både fåglar och små växtätande djur.

Han hade också fått lära sig att _pumpa_ innehöll ämnen som var viktiga för magianvändare. Det var också därför pumpajuice och pumpapaj var vanligt för dem, men ytterst ovanligt bland de omagiska. I trädgården hos hon där han brukade _parkeras_ hos växte det punpa. Och nu visste han att Fru Figg, hade orsak att odla dem, och en del andra växter också. När han tänkte på henne kom han på att han även var tvungen att vara försiktig att visa något för hennes _katter_ som inte var vanliga katter.

Det var också nu när han visste mer, och han kunde läsa som han såg på en kalender att det var augusti 1984, han hade alltså kommit tillbaks till sin fyraåriga kropp. Inte undra på att han var svag.

—

Två veckor senare hade Harry tänkt ut ett par planer han tänkte genomföra.

När Dobby kom med kvällsmålet passade han på.

"Dobby, jag behöver hjälp med en hel del, en del av det kostar pengar. Pengar jag inte har — här. Men att börja med behöver jag något att skriva på, och med. Vanligt papper mugglarna använder och en penna skulle vara lämpligast. Sen efter det skulle jag behöva få det brev jag ska skrivit placerat på ett speciellt ställe. Och sen kanske få svar hämtade därifrån. Skulle det vara möjligt att lösa?"

"Dobby har inga pengar."

"Dobby, om vi kan _låna_ de sakerna från ett ställe mugglarna säljer den typen av saker, jag menar jag kan ju _köpa_ det när jag har kunnat skaffa fram pengar. Jag har några planer på hur jag ska gå tillväga."

"Dobby skaffar fram."

"Tack Dobby."

—

** Hos _Rita Skeeter_ **

Rita tittade förvånat när hon satte sig för att dricka sin tefrukost. På bordet låg ett hopvikt papper med hennes namn skrivet på, så hon vecklade upp det föll ett mindre ark ut och tittade på de tecken som bildade text.

'_Det verkar vara skrivet av ett barn, — eller en, en, som druckit för mycket eller en som nyss blivit torterad._' Hennes sista tanke fick henne att rysa. Men hon började läsa det lilla papperet.

—

_Hej, hoppas du läser det här först, jag skriver det separat för att du ska kunna visa det andra mer öppet._

_Att du använder din animagusform som skalbagge, nämner jag bara för att du ska förstå att jag har viss information._

_Nej, jag tänker inte ange dig, som jag sa, jag nämner det för att du ska veta att jag __**vet**__, en del saker jag inte kan, eller vill, bevisa._

—

Så tittade hon fundersamt på det stora brevet.

—

_Bästa Rita,_

_Du känner inte mig, men jag vet en del om saker. Jag erbjuder dig en form av partnerskap._

_Jag har själv ingen möjlighet utifrån min situation att utnyttja det jag vet, men ditt jobb är ju — att sprida skvaller, eller referera nyheter, hur man nu ser på det. Kan det vara intressant __**att göra**__ nyheter. Det jag erbjuder är bakomkunskap om vissa elementära fakta. Din uppgift blir sedan att ta fram bevisen, och skriva om det i tidningen._

_Några basfakta. Alla som inte är offer, är endera anhängare eller motståndare till Lord Voldemort. Alltså, endera är du på ett eller annat sätt offer, eller så är du anhängare eller motståndare. Är du anhängare så har vi inte mycket att göra tillsammans, då jag är motståndare._

_Voldemort har gjort åtgärder för att komma tillbaks, ifall han någonsin skulle råka omkomma. Därför är hans era tyvärr inte förbi._

_För att minska konsekvenserna bör vi samarbeta för att redan nu städa bort, det vi kan av de dödsätarskum som finns kvar. Som sagt, samarbetar vi har vi mycket att vinna. I annat fall måste jag se dig som motståndare till mig. Här kommer lite fakta. Och vi tar det från då alla firade Voldemorts fall._

—

_A. Sirius Black finns i Azkaban._

_Han var __**INTE**__ den som förrådde makarna Potter. Han förhördes aldrig. Han tilläts aldrig att ens försvara sig mot anklagelserna mot honom._

_Han påstås ha dödat Peter Pettigrew._

_Det gjorde han inte, Pettigrew flydde i sin animagusform som råtta när han var på gränsen att fångas in av Black. Pettigrew sprängde gatan, kanske som en biprodukt av metangas i kloakledningen när Pettigrew blåste upp järnlocket han stod vid. Han sköt en reduktorbesvärjelse mot locket till kloakerna för att få en väg att försvinna, det kan ha skapat gnistor som tände gasen. Ett dussin mugglare dog som följd av det. Black anklagades även för deras död. Kvar av Pettigrew blev ett finger, därför kan man identifiera råttan med att den saknar en klo på ena framtassen._

_Pettigrew, kan sökas i sin animagusform hemma hos Artur och Molly Weasley, de är ovetande om att de har Pettigrew som gäst. Alternativt är råttan som sällskapsdjur med någon av pojkarna Weasley på Hogwarts. Och egentligen är det underligt hur den kan vara där utan att Albus Dumbledore gör något åt det, då han __**VET**__ vilka som finns inne på Hogwarts genom de skydd skolan har. Men han har väl sina egna orsaker._

—

_Lucius Malfoy, är dödsätare och mördare, av egen fri vilja. Han fick en pardon, efter att ha givit ministern en ordentlig summa pengar, (det borde gå att få, uttags och insättningsbesked från Gringotts — om du förklarar varför du söker dem – uttag för Malfoy, insättning för Fudge, med lite motivation till den goblin du talar med bör du till och med kunna få bekräftat att det var inte bara samma belopp, utan SAMMA MYNT. De goblins som arbetar på Gringotts är rätt duktiga på att känna igen sina präglade guldklumpar)._

_Om Lucius Malfoy är medföljare till Voldemort MOT SIN VILJA så borde den sanningen stå klar om han frågas om det under sanningsserums inverkan. Om han inte är villig att rentvå sig så — betyder det enbart att han är anhängare av egen fri vilja._

_Walden Macnair, som jobbar på ministeriet, klarade sig också genom att falskeligen skylla på tvångssytyrning, och kanske med viss hjälp av Malfoy igen._

—

_Cruch, bör du vara försiktig med. Han är farlig, inte han själv men sonen hans är farlig. Ja ja –sonen påstås vara död. Men det är han inte — lita på mig. Sonen finns dold i hemmet. Han ersattes på Azkaban av hans sjuka mor, som dog där med hans utseende. Fru Cruch, påstås ha dött hemma. Att kolla den graven ger bevis nog, finns det en kista med någon i, kan det vara lämpligt att se vem som råkade illa ut, men mest sannolikt är att det är en tom kista._

—

_Det är några av de sanningar jag kan ge dig nu. Jobba på det och se så att först Malfoy inte kan influera för mycket på Fudge, tills hans fall är avklarat. Sen kan Fudge fällas för mutbrott._

_Se till att aurorerna kan ta hand om Pettigrew, det ger bevisen mot Malfoy, Macnair och många fler. Liksom att han kan bevisa Sirius Blacks oskuld._

_Men, eftersom Albus Dumbledore är ordförande i högsta rådets domstol, och inte insisterade på ett förhör och rättegång mot Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy och fler så finns det risk att Dumbledore försöker agera, bland annat mot Black, av orsaker jag tyvärr inte känner till. Håll därför Black skyddad tills han är helt återställd, och tipsa honom att hålla sig fri från Dumbledore._

_Beakta att Cruch junior fick en rättegång, Malfoy med flera __**slapp**__ utsättas för sanningsserum och rättegång, efter mutor. Och Black fick aldrig chansen att rentvå sig._

—

_Ops . . Innan du gör något alls, bland aurorerna finns det minst 4, som dödar dig om de får reda på att du går mot dödsätarna, alltså bland aurorerna finns det minst tre dödsätare, det kan finnas fler än dem jag namnger här. Thomas Blair_, _Gabrielle Marquette_, _Michael King. Och det är personer inne på aurorkontoret._

—

_Du får tre namn, att hålla dig till. Amelia Bones, hon är helt ok. Kingsley Shacklebolt, är ok vad gäller dödsätarna, men inte helt säker åt andra hållet, för han litar för mycket på Albus Dumbledore, och han i sin tur har medhjälpare som finns bland Voldemorts anhängare. Vad som passerar vidare, och vad som stannar vet ingen i förväg, så det du vill hålla borta från Voldemorts led, håll det också borta från Dumbledore. Alastor Moody, är ok. Men han kan vara lite på Albus Dumbledores sida han också, men förklarar du det jag har sagt, och han går med på att inte sprida vidare så är han ok._

—

_Vidare så bör du se till att Rufus Scrimgeour INTE blir minister efter Fudge. För om Fudge är LAM, och följer minsta motståndets lag, så är Scrimgeour, inte det, men han gör däremot mer för att behålla makten, än för att ordna rättvisa och att strypa Voldemort. Ser han dig som orosmoment för hans plats i maktens stol så kommer han att skapa en orsak att städa undan dig. Så att hålla honom kvar på den post han är på nu är viktigt, men att se till att han hålls i strama tyglar._

—

_Vem är jag, det spelar mindre roll. Men jag är inte på vare sig Dumbledores eller Voldemorts sida. Jag är inte heller på Fudges sida som du kanske förstår, men jag är inte emot ministeriet i sig självt. Däremot är jag emot väldigt mycket av det ministeriet har proklamerat och bestämt._

_Som jag nämnde ovan, Amelia Bones är den du bör kontakta. Förklara så mycket du kan för henne. Försök få henne att gå med på att skapa en allians mellan oss. Hon kommer inte att låta dig få göra lagbrott bara för att du hjälper henne, men om du är i hennes tjänst kan du göra nytta för henne och samhället, samtidigt som du får chansen till fina artiklar när det får släppas till tryck._

_Jag går med på att när vi i framtiden möts, ta en ed på att jag inte avser efterträda Voldemort. Eller på annat sätt terrorisera. Däremot vill jag att allt som kan hindra Voldemorts återkomst, och maktuppbyggande av liknande grupper förhindras._

_Albus Dumbledore: Är inte heller ett alternativ. Många tror att han är i det närmaste — helig — men det är han inte. Jag påstår, att han kan titta på när du torteras till döds av någon dödsätare — om det gagnar hans syften, som han kallar — "ett större mål", eller kanske yttrycket "ändamålet helgar medlen" passar här. Men, vilken nytta och för vem?_

_I hans ögon är det mer viktigt att en som valt att bli dödsätare under Voldemort bekänner sig till Dumbledore, än att du och andra, "__**i hans ögon — mindre viktiga personer**__,__" överlever. Hur många som måste dö innan han inser att en mördare är en mördare, vet jag inte. Även om han inte dödar själv, dödas andra oskyldiga personer genom hans agerande helt i onödan och jag tänker inte stödja honom heller._

_Hur många han verkligen har offrat på det altaret vet jag inte. Men min uppfattning är att han har mer nytta av en mörkrets furstes aktivitet, än av att vi har ett gott samhälle. För varför skulle annars folk vända sig till honom, med hyllningar och donationer medan de lever, och testamentsarv när han har låtit dem dö, för den goda sakens skull._

_Ett litet tips, följ upp alla utdöda familjegrenar sedan 1905, se vart deras ägodelar tagit vägen. Se hur ägandet av saker har förändrats genom åren. Av de familjer som har fallit ifrån har ägandet delats upp mellan Malfoy och Dumbledore. Malfoy för Voldemorts räkning, Dumbledore för . . . för sin egen nyttas skull._

_Ja — jag är sarkastisk, men jag tror mig ha orsak till det._

—

_Jag föreslog att du tar kontakt med Amelia Bones, och om du kan få bli hemlig agent under henne, är inte heller fel._

_Och om hon kan skapa en aurorgrupp som efter att ha tagit en ed på att hålla det hemligt, och efter att med sanningsserum ha klarat ut att de inte har sidoliggande lojaliteter kanske det kan rensas upp i träsket._

_På tal om lojaliteter, din chef och de som tror på honom bör du absolut hålla utanför, Fudge vet vad du sagt till din chef innan du har kommit fem meter från rummet. Och det du säger till de flesta av dina medarbetare kommer samma väg. Inte av ilvilja eller att de samarbetar med V. utan för att de vill komma upp sig i jobbet._

—

_Det Rita, är väl NYHETER att skapa,_

_Men – risken är att du hamnar på dödslistan hos några, så jag råder dig att skapa dig ett alias, som du är försiktig med._

—

_Fundera på det några dagar, om du känner för att samarbeta med mig skriv då ditt svar till mig, och lämna det på ditt bord, adresserat som:_

"_Mitt svar"_

—

'_Vad i helsike_.' Var hennes första tanke. Så började hon fundera, det var ju trots allt NYHETSVÄRDE i brevet, ett mycket intressant nyhetsvärde dessutom.

Hon tittade igenom brevet ännu en gång, nu med tankarna inne på en analyserande avdelning. Bokstäverna började väldigt - - som om de var skrivna under ansträngning, eller av ett barn som försöker skriva. Men efter hand blev tecknen mer mjuka, endera släppte en ansträngning eller så blev det lättare att skriva. Det hjälpte föga, hon hade ingen aning om vem det kunde vara som skrev, utifrån själva tecknen.

Innehållet var inte ett barns, innehållet var definitivt HETT material. Kanske lite _för hett_ för hennes smak. Det fanns också saker i brevet som gjorde henne verkligt fundersam.

Nästa morgon hade hon bestämt sig, Hon sökte upp Amelia.

—

"Ah Skeeter, vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?"

"Jag har en fundering och kanske kan vi träffas på ett lämpligt ställe och prata lite. Kan du tänka dig att ge mig en timme eller två, medan vi talar om vardagens bekymmer över en bit mat?" Sa hon medan hon försiktigt förde fram brevet hon hade fått mot Amelia. Och samtidigt höll ett finger framför sina läppar.

Amelia såg tecknet, och såg pappret, och svarade. "Jag måste se här i min kalender, jo, jag har eftermiddagen ledig efter klockan två. Du bjuder, förstår jag."

Amelia såg fundersam ut medan hon läste. Slutligen vände hon arket och pekade på ordet _allians_ och nickade.

Det var ungefär samtidigt som Rita svarade "Det kan vi lösa."

"Jag funderar, fram tills vi ses utanför Gringotts klockan halv tre, på var jag vill äta." Kontrade Amelia, för att kunna planera ett _privat_ ställe.

—

** _Tillbaks till skrubben under trappan_ **

Han kunde inte göra mycket mer än att äta det Dobby kom med, och ta vara på alla tillfällen att stärka kroppen. I skrubben där han var inlåst nästan hela tiden, fanns det inte så mycket att göra. Men han gjorde armhävningar, situpp och andra rörelser som han förstod stärkte hans muskler. Det tillsammans med den mängd mat han nu fick, kombinerat med de näringsfulla bladen han samlade och åt av gav honom en betydligt kraftigare kropp än han hade haft förra gången.

En av de första sakerna Dobby hade ställt in i skrubben var en automatisk toalett. Det var en kombinerad avfallshanterare och toalett för speciellt bruk. Allt som hamnade i den försvann. Därför blev det ingen lukt av den heller, dessutom tog den inget utrymme när den inte var _aktiv_. Efter att han hade använt den hade han våta servetter att tvätta av sig med.

Sen var frågan om han kunde dräpa det där _kroxet_ som Voldi hade lämnat kvar i honom, oavsiktligt visserligen, men det fanns där. Det fick bli en meditationsuppgift. Möjligen kunde han ha en inre strid med det. Det skulle inte bli som förra gången, långt ifrån.

Han började undra om Rita tänkte svara på hans brev, och hur. Hon dröjde verkligen, han hade väntat sig ett avslag, men nu hade det gått lite mer än en vecka och Dobby hade försäkrat att hon verkligen hade tagit emot brevet, men inte hade svarat. Han bedyrade att han tittade där var dag.

Efter några veckors provande började han kunna göra lite magi men det var långt ifrån som det var med ett trollspö. Alltså, han behövde trä. _Idegran, järnek, trollhassel och blodlönn_ var några av de träslag han hade sett i omgivningen utöver de han förstod att var värdelösa för sitt behov.

När han sedan började titta efter lämpliga grenar att ta blev han besviken, det var bara på en blodlönn två hus längre ner på gatan han kunde snika åt sig en tillräckligt stor bit för att den skulle vara användbar, men även den var för tunn. Däremot hade han sett att det på bänken vid fru Figgs trädgård fanns en gren som borde vara av _tibast_, hon hade barkat av den eftersom det var barken hon hade behövt och den låg så fint på bänken _och bara väntade på honom_. Utan att någon lade märke till det lyckades han få den att komma till sin hand när han gick förbi. Inkallandebesvärjelsen, var den allra viktigaste hade han lärt sig förut, därför hade han övat upp sig på den först.

Han log inom sig när han tänkte på hur underskattad den var i strid. Både den som kallade in saker, men oftast användes den inverterad och sände iväg saker mot en motståndare. Men att han kallade in något som fanns bakom hans motståndare var något som hade räddat honom flera gånger, i den tidigare tillvaron.

Bearbetningen av träbiten kom att ta mer tid än han hade tänkt sig, men han var tvungen att jobba vidare på det. Med magi i händerna och en bordskniv, som han hade lyckats smussla undan, hade han kommit så långt att han nu trodde sig kunna komma, men han behövde också något till kärna.

Han kunde använda hår av sig själv, men det skulle inte räcka. Så en kväll när Dobby kom med hans middagsmål passade han på att be om hjälp med det också.

"Dobby, hur går det med att hjälpa mig, är det risk att de upptäcker det?"

"Nej Harry Potter Sir, det lilla jag tar undan märker de inte, och de gånger jag inte jag inte kan ta något från mitt husfolk, hjälper Hogwarts alver mig. Alla är så tacksamma för Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby, jag skulle behöva hjälp med en annan sak också, du sa du besöker Hogwarts, där i skogen finns det några saker som jag skulle ha användning av. En bit av _järnek_, ungefär 14 tum lång och tre fjärdedels tum eller lite mer i grovlek. Några bitar hår av man eller svans från enhörning, skulle du hitta fjäder av en fenix är det också välkommet. Tror du det finns möjlighet att hitta något av det?"

"Dobby förstår, Dobby ska hjälpa."

"Tack, jag är enormt tacksam för det du redan gör."

"Dobby förstår, Dobby och andra alver hjälper till."

"Hälsa de andra alverna mitt tack också."

—

Det hade tagit fem veckor, så kom Ritas svar.

_Bäste vän._

_Hur ska jag annars titulera dig? Nå det var verkligt många påståenden du kom med och jag har tvingats göra en mängd saker. Först tog jag kontakt med Amelia som du föreslog. När hon läste ditt brev blev hon eld och rasande. Hon visste naturligtvis en del, men hade blivit övertalad om att allt hade gått rätt till._

_Att det dröjde med mitt svar beror av ett par saker._

_Först ville både jag och Amelia veta hur stor sanningshalt dina påståenden hade. Till bådas vår förvåning är det så långt vi har kunnat följa 100-procent korrekt. Nå vi har bara kunnat ta in "råttan", och förhöra honom._

_Genom en manöver jag inte förstår hur det har gått till är Black ute ur A. men på ett annat ställe där ingen ska få veta om honom medan han återhämtar sig. Han är förhörd under korrekta förhållanden och är tills vidare i karantän. Jag tror det har med att göra att inte väcka de som ännu ska sova. Amelia uttryckte det så jag inte förstod hur det egentligen är._

_Hon har fått veta om min animagusform, jag visade henne det lilla meddelandet och erkände för henne. Betalade 10 galleons i böter. Hade jag avslöjats av andra kunde de ha kostat 1000 eller ett par år i A. Nu har jag ett kvitto på att jag har betalt de böterna. Och är tack vare henne hemligt registrerad och är hennes hemliga agent. Så där har du inget att hota mig med. Jag såg det inte som hot, men jag vill gärna ha ryggen fri._

_Jag får inte nämna något om andra, så jag kan inte tala om vad som händer, och vilka som ingår i vår lilla klubb nu. Men Amelia frågar vad mer du hade att berätta om Cruch. Och eftersom du påstod en del saker vill hon ha så utförliga besked som möjligt innan hon gör något. Malfoy är satt under lupp, och kommer att tas om hand för mutbrott, och eftersom det handlar om ett brott där ministern ingår kan han inte förhindra sanningsserum vid de förhören. Det möjliggör även andra frågor, om du förstår hur vi menar._

R.S.

—

Ah – bra, då är det på rull. Egentligen häftigt att sitta här som — vad är jag – 4 år, och så gott som leda ministeriet. Nä, långt ifrån, men en källa för info, är jag, och det i sin tur kan skapa möjligheter. Så bäst att ge dem det jag har om Cruch.

—

_Bästa R._

_Cruch junior, dömdes till livstid i Azkaban. Alla tror han dog där kort efter att han spärrades in, vilket för övrigt inte är helt ovanligt. Notera att ungefär samtidigt dog hans mor hemma. — ? — Hon var obotligt sjuk och dog av sin sjukdom._

_Ja som jag sa så har det ett samband. _

_Den döende fru Cruch fick med sin man på att skifta sonen mot henne i Azkaban. Båda använde en trolldryck för att förändra utseendet. De som vaktade såg Cruch senior med sin mycket sjuka hustru komma in på Azkaban för att besöka sin son, de såg också de två lämna stället. Skillnaden var bara att då var det som såg ut som hans sjuka hustru, sonen under en trolldrycks inverkan._

_Vad som finns i kistan som ska vara hans hustru vet jag inte, men det är inte hon själv. Det som begravdes på Azkaban, var inte sonen, utan hustrun i skepnad av sonen. Och trolldrycken sitter i längre på döda än på levande, så ingen märkte tydligen utbytet, kanske styrde hon sin död till omedelbart efter att ha tagit en dos av förvandlingsdrycken._

_Vad som hänt sonen är jag osäker på, men sannolikt är att; hemma hos Cruch senior finns sonen dold och under imperiusförbannelsen, för att hålla sig lugn och stilla. Får Cruch senior ett besök finns sannolikt sonen under en osynlighetsmantel. Han betjänas av husalven Winky. Det föreligger stor risk att sonen bryter förbannelsen över sig, och då blir det ett omvänt förhållande genom att det blir senior som är styrd._

_Cruch junior är dödligt farlig, och ska inte ges för mycket utrymme till överraskande motangrepp._

—

_Jag är glad att du har skapat vänskaplig relation med fru Bones. Hon har det inte så lätt, hennes bror med familj blev dödade av Voldemorts anhang. Brorsdottern Susan är nu i Amelias vård, men hon är ofta hos familjen Abbots, de har en dotter Hannah som är lika gammal som Susan. Alla hade inte samma tur i eländet som Susan, som har en bra faster och en väninna. Neville Longbottom, har visserligen Frank och Alice kvar i livet, men vilket liv? Vet de ens om vilka som besöker dem där på St. Mungos? Kanske det inte vore helt fel om Neville får lära känna Susan och Hannah när de blir några år äldre. Och unge Potter, vart tog han vägen - och varför. Albus Dumbledore håller honom dold, men risken är stor att det kan slå tillbaks då förhållandena för honom inte är så bra. Det finns stora likheter med hur Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort behandlades, och utgången av det vet vi redan._

—

_Det var lite härifrån för denna gång_

_Hoppas att mina uppgifter ger ett bra resultat._

_Ture_

—

_P.S._

_Tills vidare kallar mig för det._

—

Harry fick det materiel han hade bett Dobby skaffa. Så han började känna på materialen och förberedde tillverkningen av sitt första trollspö.

—

Han hade försökt, och försökt igen, men trots alla sina försök blev resultatet aldrig mer än mediokert. Visst fungerade hans trollspö, men det var absolut ingen kraft i det. Det höjde visserligen hans förmåga att åstadkomma saker, men det var långt ifrån vad han tyckte han behövde. Dessutom kunde han inte använda den när andra såg på, och de tillfällena var nästan obefintliga, utom inne i skrubben.

Hur frestande det än var att lägga besvärjelser på Vernon så motstod han det begäret. Däremot hade han arbetat upp sin förmåga att lägga en besvärjelse på sig själv. Han hade döpt den till _"Stör mig inte"_. Han hade kommit fram till att den höll ungefär tre timmar. Gjorde han den på sig just som de ropade ut honom när Vernon skulle komma hem, kunde han klara sig från misshandel den dagen. Därför var den besvärjelsen en av de mer betydelsefulla han jobbade med.

Den andra tog rätt mycket kraft av honom, men den gjorde honom i det närmaste osynlig. Höll han sig absolut stilla syntes han inte om även bakgrunden också var stilla. Annars fanns det en störning i synfältet, ungefär som en gräns omkring hans kropp, det påminde om gränsskiktet mellan varm och kall luft. Men bara en som var tränad på att se det, kunde se honom om han gick sakta. Men han visste att han bara kunde göra den besvärjelsen en gång, för när den slutade fungera efter någon timme hade han inte kraft nog att göra den igen förrän många timmar senare.

Men han visste att det skulle bli bättre med åren, och ju mer han tränade ju mer kraft fick han, det var som med musklerna. Den första månaden hade det bara blivit ont, men efter det började krafterna komma.

Han hade fått Dobby att hjälpa honom att _låna_ böcker från Hogwarts bibliotek, från den spärrade avdelningen dessutom. En av de första var "_Avancerad Förvandling_". Han hade visserligen läst det mesta redan tidigare, eller om han skulle kalla det längre fram i tiden, men nu hade han en annan syn på det han läste. Texten beskrev både hur man förvandlade döda föremål till det som såg ut som levande djur, eller varför inte, en _levande_ stol, eller ett bord som gick omkring. Men också det omvända, att förvandla ett levande föremål till att bli solid och fast. Där beskrevs även konsekvensen av materiaskillnaden mellan ursprung och resultat.

Det varnades bestämt för att förvandla hårda föremål till ätbara saker. Exempelvis om en sten omvandlades till ett äpple. Så smakade _äpplet_ visserligen som ett äpple, och kändes som ett äpple. Men en förvandling är en tillfällig sak, intill dess att magikern uppnådde färdigheten att _byta ut_ materia permanent. Vilket var nästa steg i förvandlingskonsten.

För innan dess skulle äpplet från exemplet att återgå till sten, möjligen söndertuggat till grus, men kanske fortfarande för stora bitar för att passa i magen på någon.

Att _mana fram_ föremål, var en annan form av förvandlingskonst. Inget kan skapas eller förstöras, bara omvandlas. Materia kan övergå i energi, transporteras och återgå till materia, det var så han kunde transportera sig själv. Jo han hade redan övat på det.

Materia fanns, och det gick att _kalla fram_ materia. Det han kallade fram hämtades från andra ställen, endera därifrån han avsåg att det skulle hämtas, eller där magin själv valde att hämta det.

Det omvända var att få bort något. Endera riktade man vart saken skulle försvinna, eller så försvann det till magins stora skräphög. Att mana fram _mat_ betydde att endera minskade det i kylskåpet, eller skafferiet. Men det kunde också komma från samma ställe dit smuts som städades bort försvann, för att inte tänka på allt som sköterskorna på St. Mungos städade bort där patienterna hade smutsat ner sig. Det skulle han inte tänka på om han behövde mana fram något att äta. Trots att atomerna bara hade sammanfogat sig på lite annat sätt, så var det trots allt _samma atomer_.

En sak hade Harry börjat göra, som lite av hämnd för vad Vernon redan hade gjort, och skulle göra om det nu inte hade blivit ändring. Att skapa något onaturligt på honom skulle han direkt reagera på. Men att få honom att utveckla en _god aptit_, skulle han inte märka om den ökade mjukt. Att få honom att vara överdrivet FET, skulle vara lika praktiskt som att vrida huvudet av honom. Eftersom Harry lade besvärjelsen på Vernon och koncentrerade sig på honom och hans manliga sida, dröjde det inte länge förrän även Dudley började försöka äta mer än tidigare, vilket innebar att de två åt mycket mer än nödvändigt.

Hösten, vintern och våren kom och gick medan Harry tränade och läste. Han övade mest på att göra magi utan trollspö, vilket han blev allt bättre på. Det han hade svårt att verkligen träna på var förändring av utseende. Var dag han kunde gå på toa, koncentrerade han sig och tittade efter resultatet i spegeln. Framstegen var inte stora, men han började träna på att ändra saker han kunde se själv i skrubben.

Att ändra formen på fingrarna var en av de saker han lärda sig ganska snabbt. Ögonen blev nästa stora projekt. Tidigare hade han alltid trott att han hade fel på ögonen och behövde glasögon. Problemet hade varit mineralbrist i hans mycket magra kost, men också _förslappning_. Han hade fått så lite användning av ögonen inne i den mörka skrubben och när ögonen sedan skulle fokusera orkade de helt enkelt inte, och därför hade de inte heller försökt efter en tid. Nu däremot, var han ute mer, tack vare _stör-mig-inte besvärjelsen_, det gjorde att han fick mer luft och motion. Ögonen följde också med då de fick se mer ljus och saker på avstånd. Nu när han medvetet använde självtransformeringsförmågan, kunde han även forma ögonen till falkens ögon. Han hade sett bilder på olika djurs ögon, och läst om hur olika de fungerade.

Nu kunde han forma dem till avståndssenede, eller till vidseende. Det gjorde att han kunde läsa raderna i grannes tidning från mer än femtio meter, men då såg han inte heller något annat omkring det, eller så kunde han se från nästan rakt bakom sig på höger sida till bakom sig på vänster sida. Det var bara en smal remsa rakt bakom sig som han inte såg när han hade valt det sättet att se. Han såg inte att när han gjorde det så sköt hans näsparti fram samtidigt som kinderna drogs in en aning, varvid hans ansikte fick en spetsigare form. Det gjorde att båda ögonen såg mer bakåt på respektive sida än annars. Han förlorade lite av detaljrikedomen och tappade förmågan att tydligt avgöra avstånd på saker som inte var mitt framför honom. Men han vann så mycket mer på hur han kunde se mer av det som var bakom honom.

Den andra förändringen mot förut var att han även kunde trycka frekvensområdet för det han såg. Han hade varit så _upprörd_ över att inte kunna se att läsa i skrubben eftersom han inte hade någon lampa. Enda ljuset han hade kom in vid det mässinggaller som fanns upptill på skrubbens dörr. Ljus som _lumus_ vågade han inte använda medan de andra var uppe, det skulle synas utifrån att det fanns ljus i skrubben.

Han hade inte märkt skillnaden men när våren började komma tillbaks tänkte han inte ens på att det var beck svart i skrubben, han såg ändå. Kläder, var av tyg, och tyg anpassade sig efter omgivande temperatur, och var dessutom mycket poröst, så när inget _synligt_ ljus fanns syntes kläder bara som en tunn slöja, men allt av metall eller andra hårda saker avtecknade sig skarpt. Han kunde även se benen i händerna, men bara där det var tunt skinn. Han förstod inte riktigt _hur_ han såg, bara att det var annorlunda och det var inte beroende av temperaturskillnaden.

Det hade blivit en underlig bild, endera såg han temperaturskillnader, eller när allt höll samma temperatur, kunde han välja att se genom mjuka saker. När sommarsolståndet hade kommit hade han lärt sig att styra de olika sätten att se i mörker också.

Efter att ha läst om _ljusets natur_ började han förstå att när han använde värmeseendet använde han ett område som låg lägre i frekvens än vanligt ljus. Den andra typen däremot fanns, måste finnas, flera steg högre i frekvens.

Han visste inte om han ändrade sina tappar och stavar, att se andra frekvenser eller om han på något magiskt sätt omvandlade det han tittade på till frekvenser han kunde se. Det var mer invecklat än bara färgseende.

Med allt han hela tiden försökte minnas av det han hade läst förut, och vad han hade upplevt kombinerat med det han upplevde nu, blev det som att uppleva det igen i ett minnessoll. Han kunde återuppleva allt han hade sett eller varit med om, som om minnet var placerat i ett minnessoll. Det blev bättre än att ha fotografiskt minne, kan kunde _gå omkring_ inne i sina minnen, titta på saker han hade sett utan att ha lagt märke till förut. Han förstod att den förmågan kunde komma väl till pass någon gång.

Det hade tagit till en bit efter mars när han äntligen kunde lägga en skyddsbesvärjelse på skrubbens dörr. Nu skulle inga omagiska ens titta åt den dörren, hade de bestämt sig att gå till den, skulle de plötsligt komma på att de hade glömt något de måste göra först, sen glömde de bort allt om dörren. Efter det blev det riktigt lugnt för honom.

Själv hade han redan under hösten börjat öppna och stänga den med magi från insidan vid sina nattliga räder ut i huset.

Det andra områdesskyddet han satte upp, var ett smalt dämpningsfält som sträckte sig runt med femtio meters radie med hans skrubb som centrum. Han visste att ministeriet hade förmåga att detektera magi från områden de särskilt bevakade, han hade inte sett tillstymmelse till ministeriepersonal sedan han började experimentera, men det var lika bra att ta det säkra före det osäkra. Med magidämpningsfältet, kunde inte några detekteringar av hans användande av magi nå ministeriet, även om de satte upp detektorer i området. Som de hade gjort i samband med att Sirius rymde förra gången, sen hade de så _praktiskt_ glömt att ta ner dem.

—

— EOC —


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 2**

** _Harry Potter fyller fem år_ **

Det blev en tidig väckning för Harry, Dobby stod där med sin frukost och ett paket han hade också tänt en liten lykta han hade med sig till Harry, den gav ett svagt ljus och det skulle aldrig synas från skrubbens utsida, sa Dobby.

"Dobby? – vilken tid är det?"

"Midnatt, Harry Potter fyller fem år, NU. Här är något Dobby, och många andra har jobbat med i nästan ett år."

"Vad är det?"

"Öppna titta, Harry Potter Sir. Dobby är så glad att få vara den som kommer med det."

Harry hade redan sett att det såg ut som att det innehöll ett trollspö, men han dolde sin förmåga att se genom saker, skulle Dobby någonsin tvingas svara på frågor av Malfoy var det bättre, ju mindre han visste. Harry virade upp papperet, han hade redan känt magin i det, och när papperet försvann tittade han på något han aldrig hade sett ens i sina _drömminnen_, som han kallade dem. Att det var ett trollspö gick inte att ta miste på. Och det kändes, hela han uppfylldes av kraft.

"Tack Dobby, tack till alla som har hjälpt till med det. Vad är det gjort av?"

"Allt Sir, hela Hogwarts är med, . . . "

Dobby berättade

'_Dobby hade börjat jobba på det när han förstod vad Harry Potter behövde, och han fick mer hjälp än han kunde ana, han fick hår från sju husalver på Hogwarets. De hade gått ihop och gjort en hårsträng, som de dessutom hade fyllt med blod av sju andra husalver. Av Fawkes hade Dobby också fått en fjäder som var våt av Fawkes tårar och ett par droppar av sitt eget blod. När Fawkes märkte vad husalverna höll på med ville även han hjälpa till. Alla hade de bidragit av absolut egen vilja._

_Dobby hade varit mycket försigkommen när det gällde att hjälpa. Han hade stulit trä från samtliga av stora salens matbord, alla fyra husen, lärarbordet, och lite av rektorns stol. På baksidan av många tavlor hade han hämtat trådar från tavlornas väv, en del hade även målarfärg på sig. Han talade också om för varje tavla vad han skulle använda väven till. På flera ställen skrapade han på själva stenarna på golv och väggar för att få ett fint pulver av själva stommen av Hogwarts, allt skapade det nya trollspö som skulle bli en gåva till Harry Potter.'_

"Dobby har varit stygg alv, Dobby stal lite blod av Harry Potter sir, det ingår tillsammans med sakerna från Hogwarts i stommen. Ingen annan kan använda det nu. Bara Harry Potter Sir, kan använda det. Dobby måste straffa sig."

"NEJ – Dobby, inte göra dig illa. Om det krävs lite blod av mig, så bidrar jag gärna med det, inte göra illa dig Dobby. Jag är så glad för det du, och de andra, har gjort för mig. Tack, och tacka alla de andra också."

Harry hade suttit rörd till tårar när Dobby berättade hur de alla hade hjälpt till. Han visste förstås att ett trollspö väljer sin magiker, och han kände en oerhörd kraft i det trollspö han nu hade fått, den kändes mer _korrekt_ än det trollspö han hade köpt av Ollivander. Han tackade, och bad Dobby framföra tack till alla som hade hjälpt till, vilket Dobby lovade.

Mer förvånad blev Harry när ännu en husalv syntes i hans lilla skrubb.

"Harry Potter Sir, det här är _Dinka_. Hon är hemlös, hon är en vän till mig, och egentligen tänkte hon komma till min master och be att få hjälpa till där, och vi skulle kunna vara tillsammans. Men, jag förstår att Harry Potter Sir — vet hur vi husalver har det där. Därför frågar vi Harry Potter Sir om Dinka får binda sig med Harry Potter, och att jag får komma och hälsa på när jag har tid över."

"Naturligtvis Dobby, Dinka, välkommen. Jag har inget att betala med nu, om en del år kan det bli bättre, och en sak till. Mugglarna i det här huset får inte se er, de hatar allt som har med Magi att göra. Hur ordnar vi det praktiskt?"

"Dinka binder till Harry Potter, som blir master för Dinka. Dinka tjänar Harry Potter Sir, får mat från Hogwarts, eller tar pengar av _rossen_ och köper mat till Harry Potter." Förklarade Dobby

"Rossen?" Undrade Harry.

"Harry Potters ukle Vernroy, lika valfisksross. Han har pengar som han inte visa fru Peta. Han våga inte säga något då det ibland fattas, för då får andra veta, han tror att minne sviker. Det är så vi skaffa papper också."

"Okej, då löser vi det, Dobby, du sa _binda_, hur gör man det, och är det något vi måste göra?"

"Vill inte Harry Potter att Dinka ska arbeta hos Harry Potter Sir?" Sa Dobby och såg skrämd ut, Dinka såg ut som att hon skulle gråta.

"Jo visst, men jag menar, Du Dobby hjälper mig, utan att vara bunden till mig. Kan inte Dinka hjälpa mig utan att vara bunden till mig, blir du inte fri, och kan göra som du vill då?"

"Fri — för oss, är inte fri på samma sätt som för Harry Potter Sir. Det är den där förbannelsen som gjorde oss till _husalver_. Först band den oss till ett mycket hårt slavkontrakt utan återvändo, sedan kom en som ville hjälpa oss men inte kunde lösa förbannelsen, men gjorde ett tillägg till den. Bland andra sysslor tvättar vi för vårt husfolk, och då gammalt tillbaks, brukade de vi tvingades jobba för, kunde slänga smutsiga kläder på oss, för att få det tvättat. Det den där, han gjorde att när de slängde kläder på oss löstes våra band till den som vi var bundna till. _De gav oss kläder_. Men, vi blev som fisk på torra land, vår magi saknar ankring. Det var en av de saker den första förbannelsen gjorde med oss. Den kapade banden till vår källa. Vi måste ha en förankring, vi måste vara bundna till någon med magi — för att överleva. Ett år, två, kanske mer, men vi tynar bort med tiden om vi inte kan binda oss till någon, eller något med magi, och det måste vara frivilligt från den med magi. Vi kan köpas, och säljas, vi kan misshandlas, men vi måste ha vår bindning för att överleva. Därför Harry Potter Sir, ber jag att Dinka får binda sig till den mäktigaste magikern som finns, Harry Potter Sir."

Harry kom på '_hade han ens andats medan han pratade?'_

"Naturligtvis Dinka, får du välja mig att binda din magi hos mig, jag lovar att göra det jag kan för att få Dobby loss från Malfoy, så ni kan få det bra tillsammans."

"Tack Master Harry Potter Sir." Sa Dinka rörd.

"Dinka, kan vi komma överens om några saker, för det första, säg bara _Harry_ när du talar till, eller om mig. Å- inget med _master_ eller så. Bara Harry. Jag förstår att Dobby är glad, och jag förstår att han vill kunna kalla mig _master_ men det går inte, nu. Vi kan inte heller tala om så mycket specifikt för honom just därför att hans master kan tvinga honom att berätta. Det är inte Dobby själv jag inte tror på, men hans master. Jag tror mig veta att Dobby hellre dör, än avslöjar saker om mig till sin master. Därför vill jag att inget Dobby vet ska han riskera döden för att hålla tyst om. Beordras han tala om för sin master, så ska han svara på frågorna. Dobby vet det också. Alltså bara _Harry_ inget _master_."

"Okej Harry, Dinka lyder, Dobby har talat väl om Harry Potter som master, och vi har våra seder, men jag ska lyda master Harry. Och bara kalla Master Harry Potter för Harry."

"Bra, så får du förklara hur bindningen går till."

"Den — den är redan klar, master godtog mig, och jag hade ingen bindning någonstans och den band direkt till mast . . till Harry Sir. Säg — får jag ordna lite här, det är så trångt."

"Får — ja, men mugglarna som bor här får inte se någon skillnad."

"Inga problem, föresten — kan — får jag låta dem _glömma bort_ att vi finns här, byta ut dörren mot en slät vägg, och sätta dörren på andra ställen istället?"

"Ja — var för inte. Om det blir bättre så är jag glad för det. Dobby, har du visat Dinka var du lämnar och hämtar brev hos Rita?"

"Ja Harry Potter Sir, Dinka vet, och att titta efter brev där var dag, och hur hon skaffar mat på Hogwarts också."

"Bra."

"Master, är inte min master längre, han är i fängelse, men jag är kvar i familjen, det är bättre där nu, mycket bättre."

"Bra, det är jag glad för, och du är välkommen hit när du vill, för mig eller . . . Dinka får du fråga själv om du är välkommen till, för mig är det helt okej."

"Dinka — där ser du. Harry Potter är bra, han låter oss ha det bra. Tack Harry Potter Sir."

"Dobby, som vän, kan du inte bara säga _Harry_ du också?"

"Vän — Harry Potter vill vara VÄN med Dobby . . . Dobby är inte värdig det." Dobby såg riktigt förstörd ut, förstörd eller rörd till tårar.

"Ja Dobby, det är tack vare dig jag överlevt här. Och den enda present jag har fått sedan jag kom hit har jag fått av Dig Dobby, så jag trodde du såg mig som vän, Jag ser absolut dig som vän. Dig och Dinka, även om jag inte har sett så mycket av henne ännu."

"Dobby — Harry vill se mer av mig — jag måste ta av mig, det jag har på mig." Sa hon och började kränga sig ur något som mest liknade en miniatyrsari.

"DINKA - - STOPP. Det var inte så jag menade. Jag har sett Dobby ett helt år, dig bara nu, med _mer_ menade jag _längre tid_. Ursäkta."

Dinka skrattade, och började tala som Harry aldrig mindes att alver talade. "Harry, jag Dinka har läst på, Dobby talade med mig för nästan år sedan, men Dinka måste läsa på, och lära sig få Harry Potter vara glad. Dobby sa Harry Potter ha varm hjärta, men tankar behöva bli glada. Dinka har läst — läst mugglarböcker och försöka förstå hur ni gör er glada, och för att förstå måste Dinka också _tänka_ som Harry Potter, för att kunna göra _kul_ saker."

"Dinka — jag tror att vi kommer att ha roligt, du är verkligt välkommen. Men klockan är mitt i natten — och liten Harry måste sova. Tack för allt för nu."

Han såg aldrig Dobbys hand som rörde sig i luften och innan Harrys huvud nådde kudden sov han. "Dinka, du har nu ansvar över att ingen mer skadar Harry Potter. Mugglarna här brukar ofta skada honom. Få dem att glömma honom helt. Vi sköter om honom. När ni har ordnat det färdigt, hämta då alla hans gamla post, lägg åt sidan det som är farligt eller otrevligt. Han behöver glädje och bara vi vet om honom. Tillsammans ska vi ta bort magispärrarna som han har på sig, Ohh – jag måste iväg – " med det försvann Dobby till sin familj.

—

Det tog sedan två veckor att ordna _skrubben_. Dörren var förvisso kvar på utsidan, och öppnades den såg det ut som under vilken trappa som helst, fyllt med gammalt skräp. Det fanns inte tillstymmelse till att någon någonsin hade bott där.

Det ingen visste om var att en av fru Figgs katter ibland kunde se ut som Harry Potter, fast bara för de ögon som tittade på honom. Den var inte omvandlad, det var bara en _synvilla_. Men det räckte för att alla i området ibland hade sett unge Harry, alla inklusive fru Figg.

På insidan skrubben däremot var det annat, trots att skrubben tekniskt sett fanns kvar i huset fanns den dessutom på ett annat ställe. Skrubben var en skrubb som var aningen större än den ursprungligen var, men hade nu två dörrar mot förut bara en.

Öppnade han den första, så öppnades dörren in mot nummer 4 Privet Drive och medan den var öppen såg skrubben ut som _Harry Potters skrubb på Privet Drive_. Den andra dörren öppnades ut till ett hus som var betydligt större än Dursley's, men det fanns i Wales, istället för i utkanten av London.

—

Ännu ett brev kom från Rita.

_Bäste Ture._

_Dina informationer har varit över förväntan. Mycket imponerande dessutom. Fru Bones har klarat ut med minister Fudge att han får sitta kvar, om han är beredd att svara på frågor under sanningsed när hon så önskar. Han har bedyrat under förhör med sanningsserum, att han inte kände till Malfouys inblandning som dödsätare. Och han är uppriktigt besviken på sig själv._

_Han har dessutom skapat en kassa för det Amelia och han nu kallar — nödvändiga utgifter. — Allt han har fått av Malfoy, har han donerat dit. Han tog det han hade kvar men har en skuld dit på några tusen fortfarande. Donationerna till St. Mungos och Hogwarts berörs inte då de inte gick till honom själv._

_Amelia får använda de pengarna precis hur hon vill, så länge det har med tjänsten att göra. Just nu har jag liten löneförstärkning därifrån också, för att kompensera det jag inte hinner skriva som förut._

_Ministeriet har gett Sirius Black skadestånd han fick välja på ett månatligt underhåll om 1000 galleons, alternativet var ett stort engångsbelopp. Black valde månatligt, för all framtid, men för att säkra att ministeriet inte tänker ta livet av honom fick han inskrivet att om han "råkar dö" i förtid, så skall beloppet beräknas till en levnadstid på 100 år och allt resterande betalas direkt till hans dödsbo._

—

_Det har blivit så att det egentligen är fru Bones som fungerar som minister, Fudge tar inga beslut på stående fot. Han ser alltid till att "fundera på saken" som han kallar det när han tar in Amelia till förhandling._

_Jag som reporter får inte veta allt, men jag får veta rätt mycket ändå, jag skriver inte allt. Vad tycker du om det jag har skrivit under namnet — Jeremy Vaslaw?_

_Det är bara du och Amelia som känner till att det namnet hör ihop med mig._

_I dagsläget kan inte Azkaban förändras, men Amelia fick ministern att ge en hemlig order. "I händelse av V.'s återkomst ska alla i block 'D' kyssas." Alla märkta är där, och i block 'D' finns enbart de som är märkta med V.'s märke. Det är det bästa vi har kunnat göra på den saken — tills vidare alltså._

_Vi har material för ännu en tids arbete, vi har ännu inte hunnit få in något rörande Albus Dumbledores aktiviteter, utöver att vi känner till att de finns._

_Det kom dock till en konfrontation. Alla de förhörda dödsätarna vittnade att Severus Snape är dödsätare. Förra gången räddades han av Albus Dumbledore. Även denna gång försökte Dumbledore hävda att Snape inte var dödsätare._

_Alternativet blev att endera skulle alla som påstods 'inte vara dödsätare' gå fria, eller så var Snape lika mycket dödsätare som de andra — om han inte kunde bevisa motsatsen. Snape blev kvar i fängsligt förvar._

_Har du något att kommentera i den frågan?_

_R.S._

—

'Så det kom till det igen — Okej då, jag får väl skriva en rad igen då'. Tänkte han och plockade fram skrivmaterial.

—

_Bästa Rita._

_Det är trevligt att höra ifrån dig, tyvärr har jag inte tillgång till tidningarna. Men när du nämner det borde jag ju läsa dem. Kan du ha vänligheten att lägga ett nummer av var upplaga på ditt bord, med en lapp — " Till Ture" — Så får jag det. Jag tar in högst två per dag, så får du tillbaks dem efter att jag har lånat dem. Ja, jag förstår att du inte är så förtjust i att jag kan hämta saker till mig inne från ditt privata. Men jag bedyrar dig, jag rör inget annat, jag ser inget annat. Du är helt säker från mig på den kanten._

_Severus Snape. En skitstövel till lärare, om sanningen ska fram. Han är i skuld – förvisso. Han tjänar enbart sig själv, — tror han._

_Han gick frivilligt med Lucius Malfoy till Voldemort. Snape var den som talade om för Voldemort om profetian, som talar om att en skulle födas i slutet av juli månad var den som skulle kunna eliminera den mörke. Ja, Albus Dumbledore känner till den profetian, då det var han som fick den uttalad till sig, av Sibyll Trelawney._

_Snape hörde aldrig hela profetian, bara inledningen, men det i sig, orsakade både makarna Potters död, samt det som hände med makarna Longbottom genom att Snape gick till sin herre Voldemort med det han hade hört._

_Men den verkliga profetian, den har mer än en bov nämnd som den utvalde måste ta hand om. Den ene av dem vill D. inte att ska få verkställas. Därför är det viktigt för honom att profetian i sin helhet ALDRIG får komma ut. Det han lämnar ut till några, är enbart en del av hela sekvensen._

_När Severus insåg att det var hans ungdomskärlek Lily Evans gift Potter och hennes man som hans mästare tänkte döda tillsammans med barnet vände Snape sig till Dumbledore. Det kan bero på en händelse tidigare i skolåldern då en person hade sagt till Snape att han kunde hitta en viss hemlighet på ett speciellt ställe._

_Alltså Snape begav sig i riktning dit, men i sista sekunden räddades han av James Potter från att rivas av en varulv —. Därför fick Snape en livsskuld till James Potter. Det kan vara den som gjorde att han gick till Dumbledore i ett försök att "bli av med" livsskulden, och samtidigt rädda Lily._

_Det Severus sagt till Dumbledore kan aldrig ha innehållit något som brutit hans ed till Voldemort, eftersom han fortfarande lever. Därför spelar Snape med falska kort._

_Tänk efter nu, Dumbledore VET att makarna Potter, som arbetade för ministeriet var på Voldemorts __**speciella**__ dödslista. Talade han om det för ministeriet – NEJ._

_Det menar jag är att samarbeta med V. Det får vara hur det vill med mycket, men om Severus Snape, var den spion för Dumbledore som han hävdar sig vara så borde makarna Potter ha klarat sig och ministeriet borde ha varskotts. Men varför inte — jo därför att Dumbledore visste redan att det fanns många på ministeriet som var hantlangare till Voldemort, både bland de onämnbara och bland aurorerna, för att inte tala om Malfoy och hans personliga relation till dåvarande minister, Fudge var då inte minister då. Dumbledores svar att inte riskera Snapes liv på grund av Snapes ed till Voldemort, var att hemlighålla alla informationer Snape kom med, det gör att även Dumbledore tjänade Voldemorts syften._

_Kanske ministeriet hade varit bättre rustad om Dumbledore hade haft mer intresse av att Voldemort försvann. Albus Dumbledore är väl medveten om vilka som är dödsätare, i vart fall väldigt många av dem, men har han meddelat ministeriet? — Nej. Åter igen, kanske därför att Malfoy sufflerade Fudge. Eller för att det gagnade honom själv bättre att hålla det hemligt._

_Så Snape KAN ha varit spion för Albus Dumbledore, men i så fall är frågan hur mycket som gick andra vägen. Och om jag får gissa, så var det betydligt mer. Att Snape vill ha bort V. betyder inte att Snape inte skötte sina sysslor under hans tjänstgöring för V. Så ska jag återigen gissa, så säger jag att Snape ville ha bort Voldemort, men att han ändå var med på räder där de torterade och dödade. Därför ser jag inget som benådar honom. Hade han varit spion för ministeriet, så vore det ministeriets sak att avgöra, men ska enskilda personer utanför ministeriet få säga vilka som är skyldiga till mord eller inte skyldiga trots att de har utfört handlingen så har vi fel samhälle._

_Sen — att Snape är en skitstövel hör inte hit. Han är duktig att göra sina trolldrycker, men fråga alla elever i Gryffindor, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw hur han är som lärare så får du många svar._

_Och när vi är inne på det, ja fråga alla elever hur de har lärts i trolldryksämnet efter att Snape började som lärare._

_Det finns ett motiv. Här kommer det._

_Om endast — rätt — personer kan läsa NEWT i ämnet trolldryck, är det bara de som kan söka till aurortjänst. Tänk sedan 10 till 20 år framåt, när alla aurorer är de som har —rätt sympati och rätt lojalitet. — Alltså sådana som går hand i hand med Malfoy och Voldemort. Det är att arbeta på sikt, för Voldemorts sak. Och Snape har separata lektioner i ämnet för 'sina' i Slytherin, han håller även förberedande prov för Slytherins elever inför OWL och NEWT. Alla andra har sämre utbildning i klassen än om de skulle sitta med böckerna hemma._

_Det är något som Dumbledore är fullt medveten om. Ändå får det fortgå, och han ska vara rektor. Jag menar att den institutionen har förfallit och förfaller allt hastigare under Dumbledores ledning. Jag kan gå så långt att jag kallar det för ett avsiktligt fördummande av den Brittiska magibefolkningen. Så vill ni ha ett fungerande Magisamfund i England med omnejd så bör ni verkligen se över det som händer på Hogwarts, för det är den enda skola vi har, här._

_För närvarande är skolan en fristad för minst två som Dumbledore håller sina händer över, Sibyll en oförarglig sierska . Även om hon har sagt en eller annan profetia, betyder det inte att hon han dela ut gåvan till sina elever. Och hon är för övrigt ett hån mot lärarkåren._

_Snape, är den andre. Här kommer en gissning. Det är egentligen en logisk följd av en del sanningar. Dumbledore påstår att han är säker på Snape. Snape har gett sin kropp, magi och själ till Voldemort. Att ta märket frivilligt måste innebära det. För att bryta det måste en ännu mäktigare bindning finnas — ett slavkontrakt. Har Snape gått med på att ge sig som slav under Dumbledore, på det att han har en fristad på Hogwarts så betyder det att Dumbledore är å sin sida bunden att hålla Snape om ryggen på skolan och gentemot ministeriet — TROTS — hans beteende som lärare, och TROTS att han mördar och torterar. För det var så det gick till — då._

_Och när vi är inne på ämnet Hogwarts, ämnet Historia, det är ju ett skämt. Eleverna ser det som ett extra sovtillfälle, eller för de från Ravenclaw, de gör sina hemläxor där. Historia, det läser de själva, för lektionerna, läs —föreläsningarna om goblinuppror i leda — ger inte kompetens för att klara betygen, läraren i sig självt är ju en egen histioria._

_Okej — mer om Hogwarts när jag ändå är där. Mugglarkunsakp. Sitt med på några lektioner, gå sen ut i mugglarsamhället och se — försök sedan att ta reda på när de slutade göra som det sades på lektionerna. Flera hundra år sedan i många fall._

—

_Ja Rita det var en del igen._

_Är Albus Dumbledore en officiell person på ministeriet så får han väl föra sin talan i ministeriets namn, annars är han en privatperson. Och ges det rätten till privatpersoner att föra ministeriets talan — då kanske jag kliver in och städar, eller vänder ryggen till totalt._

_Jag har ingen lust att finnas i det samhälle där Albus Dumbledore har fria händer att göra som han vill med ministeriet och andra._

_Med förhoppningar om en bra lösning_

_TURE_

_PS_

_Hälsa Amelia._

—

'_Så, det var en hel del det. Det var sant alltihop. Men det kanske blev lite väl mycket på en gång._' Tänkte Harry.

—

Med den nya boendeformen som Harry nu hade blev hans liv betydligt bättre. Han hade dessutom börjat läsa breven han hade fått tidigare genom åren, men förra livet hade han inte ens vetat om dem förrän han var mer än sexton år gammal. Han visste inte riktigt hur det gick till, men Dinka såg till att han hade papper med pennor, men också pergament och fjäderpennor med bläck.

De flesta breven ville bara tacka honom för att han hade undanröjt Voldemort. Men nu när han hade ett mer ordnat boende började han fundera på om han inte borde göra ett besök på banken.

Men en pojke mindre än sex år, ensam till banken, det skulle inte vara praktiskt. Därför blev det dags för ännu en brevväxling.

—

_Bästa Griphook_

_Må ditt guld växa, och må vi komma fram till en bra fortsättning. Nå jag skriver detta i förhoppning att jag inte har misstagit mig på dig._

_Jag är alltså fem år fyllda, på det sjätte, och borde därför inte kunna skriva själv. Dessutom borde jag ha en vuxen som sköter om mig. Allt det stals från mig av Dumbledore, när han placerade mig hos Dursleys, mot mina föräldrars vilja i sitt testamente._

_Dessutom har Albus Dumbledore tagit sig friheten att bestämma över mig, så att han vägrar mig tillträde till det som är mitt. Jag borde ha någon bra vuxen som målsman, och bo i något av mina hus. Ja, enligt mors och fars testamente äger jag ju mina hus och har rätten att bo i någon av dem, men jag borde också ha bra vuxna som sköter om mig. Det har jag alltså inte._

_Det jag behöver hjälp med är att få tillgång till lite brukspengar från mitt personliga valv. Ja, jag ska få tillgång till det först när jag fyller elva. Men fram till dess ska någon ha tillgång till 500 galleons per månad för mitt underhåll. Av de pengarna ska jag få mat och kläder. Jag har intetdera._

_Tack vare att en husalv hittade mig och husalven i hemlighet får mat från husalverna på Hogwarts att ge mig har jag överlevt sedan jag fyllde 4 år, fram till dess var jag knappt skinn och ben._

_Om Alabus Dumbledore har styrt pengar från familjevalvet till någonstans, så har det inte kommit mig tillgodo. Jag ber alltså om HJÄLP._

_Hjälp att kunna ha tillgång till lite brukspengar så Dinka, den husalv som valt att binda sig till mig och hjälpa mig, för vilket jag är innerligt glad för, så att jag kan ge Dinka pengar så hon kan köpa ingredienser och hjälpa mig med mat och kläder._

_Skulle du kunna sända en sån där myntpåse till mig med Dinka, eller om du vill sända den med er egen uggla. Alltså en sån där påse som jag kan begära hur mycket jag behöver och så finns det i påsen._

_Jag vet att det är känsligt att begära en sådan sak, speciellt som vi inte har mötts ännu. Men jag har för mig att ni har möjlighet att bekräfta min identitet genom att jag placerar tre droppar av mitt blod på arket här. Nyckeln som ska finnas har jag inte sett alls. Den finns säkert hos Dumble. _

_Och förstå mig Griphook, hur skulle ni på banken reagera om jag kommer in till er, inte ens sex år fyllda. Och om det är som jag misstänker att Dumbledore har ett månatligt uttag om 500 galleons. Se till att stoppa det och spärra honom från mina valv, och se till att han återlämnar min fars osynlighetsmantel som han så lägligt råkade ha när far och mor mördades på grund av honom, och sänd uppgifter om det till Amelia Bones på ministeriet också om du har möjlighet att göra det._

_Dessutom. Jag Harry James Potter insisterar på att du Griphook Valk av Garne tar över och administrerar tillgångarna efter framlidna James och Lily Potter — för min räkning, från den som Dumbledore satte jobbet till när far och mor hade mördats._

_Låt tio procent av vinsten tillfalla dig och Gringotts, det är bättre än de 3 procenten ni har idag, det är då större intresse för dig att de tio ska växa snabbt. Likaså bemyndigar jag att du får använda upp till halva kapitalet för säkra placeringar, en fjärdedel till mindre säkra samt att en fjärdedel alltid ska finnas tillgänglig, för tillfälliga goda affärer._

_Må vi göra goda affärer tillsammans Griphook_

_Harry J. Potter_

—

Vad mer kunde han göra nu, Jo, det borde bli dags för Amelia att få lite mer att jobba med. Förutsättning för olika grupper att överleva. Varulvarna drivs till Voldemort, när de inte ens får ha ett vanligt jobb den tid av månaden när de är _friska_. Det måste han fundera ut något sätt att lösa.

—

_Bästa Rita, och Amelia_

_Här är lite från mig igen, jag har skrivit några gånger till er förut om personer och grundfakta omkring dem. Det här är lite annorlunda._

_Vi vet att varulvar och vampyrer existerar. Börjar vi med vampyrer, så har de ett kontinuerligt tillstånd. De behöver med jämna mellanrum konsumera blod för att fortsätta existera. Jag sa inte — leva — därför att de anses vara döda. Men de har ett medvetande, de har minnen, och de är mobila, alltså de rör på sig, ganska hastigt också. Med tanke på att de har ett funktionellt medvetande så menar jag att de har ett "liv"._

_De som "lever" efter att ha fått dementorkyssen, menar jag att är mer döda än vampyrer. Skulle en dementorkysst bli fungerande igen om han omvandlas till vampyr — knappast._

_Vampyrer är organiserade i samhällen, skilda från mugglarsamhället och från oss, liksom som vi är skilda från mugglarna. Men de har individuellt avsevärt mycket längre 'livsålder' än vi har. Vad är det som ger oss rätten att bestämma över dem?_

_Så ser vi på varulvarna, de är drabbade, och när de omvandlas har de ingen egen vilja, utan då är de vilddjur. De övriga dagarna är de som vem som helst, med undantaget att de är mycket starkare, och har mer högsensetiva sinnen än vi andra har._

_Med tanke på Fenrir Greyback så är vi överens om att det finns de som är mördare av egen vilja även mellan respektive fullmåne. Men det finns också väldigt många som inget mer vill än att sköta sig och leva så normalt de bara kan. Det finns lagar om registrering av varulvar, visst, men de 'olagliga' som sprider sig i sina respektive klaner de bryr sig inte om den lagen heller._

_Har de redan gjort sig förtjänta av dödsdom, vad bryr de sig sedan om lagen om registrering. Nej, rädda de som kan räddas. Ta vara på de nya, och gamla med för den delen, av de som vill sköta sig. Låt de ha så bra liv de kan — efter att de har deklarerat att de VILL sköta sig, och hjälp dem att ordna SÄKRA rum. Se gärna på hur de har löst situationen i USA._

_Vi tar oss rätten att fördriva dem från oss, vi tar oss rätten att jaga dem till döds. På det skapar vi ett krig mellan dem och oss. Tänk nu på situationen ur deras synvinkel när Voldemorts advokat kommer och talar om att, de får det bra hos honom._

_Det samhälle som har skapats — mycket genom Dolores Umbridges försorg driver alla dessa egentligen oskyldiga, till Voldemort, vare sig de vill det eller inte. Mugglarna har blodbanker, de ersätter blod på sina patienter på ett sätt, medan vi ger våra patienter det i trolldrycksform._

_Med lite intresse på det borde det gå att ordna tillgång till blod till vampyrerna utan att de behöver skada någon. Liksom om vi hjälper varulvarna så slipper vi mota dem till Voldemort._

_Jag nämnde Dolores Umbridge, hon är potentiellt farlig, men hon kanske redan har städats bort, om inte, leta olagliga "blodspennor" hos henne, hon har lite förkärlek för dem._

_Hon kanske inte TJÄNAR V. men hon skapar verkligen problem som styr andra till honom, alltså underhåller hon hans trupper så att säga._

_Och, medan jag kommer ihåg det. Ministeriet har nytta av att ha bra och goda relationer med Gringotts. Att lägga direktiv som klipper fingrarna av dem uppmuntrar inte till samarbete. Så se gärna över vad som har gjorts i relationen till Gringotts._

_Det är lätt att piska upp en hatstämning mot exempelvis varulvar om det varit en eller några hätska artiklar i en tidning efter en fullmåne. Det i sig gör att varulvsjakten kommer igång. Det i sin tur gör att på grund av ett fåtal farliga mördare jagas kommer en hel grupp att jagas, och drivas bort från samhället. Efter det kommer de att ha ett uppdämt hat mot ministeriet. Det är inte så att om någon i Hogsmaede mördar någon annan, att ni placerar ALLA därifrån på Azkaban. Men det är ungefär vad ni gör med varulvar och vampyrer. Ni driver dem till att bli era fiender. Av 100 varulvar är kanske högst fem farliga, men som ni nu gör driver alla 100 att bli era fiender._

—

_Med förhoppning om att detta kan styra ministeriet i rätt riktning._

_Ture_

—

Han fick ett brev också.

—

_Bästa Herr Potter._

_Naturligtvis ställer vi upp för dig, och ordnar som du har föreslagit. Det är bara ett par detaljer. De tre dropparna blod från dig, kan ha kommit dit mot din vilja, eller utan att du vet något om det._

_Eftersom du begär att få tillgång till pengar är det viktigt att vi möts personligen åtminstone första gången. Det som finns längst ner är en bronsknuting. Det är en av våra flyttnycklar, den tar dig ända in till vårt angöringsrum. Det är en tvåvägs, alltså bör du tänka på var du finns när du aktiverar den, du kommer tillbaks till samma ställe. Tänk på att det inte får vara spärr för inkommande flyttnyckel där. Du kan aktivera den vilken tid du vill mellan 07 på morgonen och 11 på kvällen. Även på övriga tider, men då kostar det 5 galleons extra._

_Du bör räkna av minst 4 timmar hos oss, alltså bör du inte börja senare än klockan 7 på kvällen._

_När du är beredd att komma hit så håller du knutingen i din hand och säg — Till Gringotts — Sedan när du är här håller du reda på den och när du skall tillbaks håller du åter i den och säger då — Tillbaks — så enkelt är det. _

_Efter ditt besök här är din husalv välkommen med dina ärenden._

_Högaktningsfullt _

_Ragnok_

—

'_Bra_.' Tänkte Harry, för han insåg att det kunde lösa fler behov. Han visste vad det innebar att besöka Gringotts, han fick besöka sitt familjevalv, men utan att ta pengar därifrån. Däremot fick han tillgång till en koffert han visste fanns där, han visste också om brevet, och lite andra saker.

Men han visste en sak ytterligare. Han behövde en målsman. Sirius hur bra han än var, var just Sirius, en spelevink. Amelia var den enda han kunde räkna in som målsman. Han skulle ta den kontakten från Gringotts. Det kunde bli så att han ordnade in sig hos Amelia, men med Sirius som stöd ibland, de kunde hjälpa med mycket. Kanske Sirius kunde . . . nå det fick bli en senare fråga det.

Han tänkte inte överge sitt nya boende, men han kunde dela med fler. Neville, Susan och Hannah var några han tänkte ordna med. Och om några år måste han vara tillräckligt med på hur det blev med Luna, kanske kunde han rädda henens mor, om han var där vid rätt tillfälle. Det var inte samma liv som förra gången, det var ett nytt, en ny tillvaro, med nya regler. Han _ändrade_ inget, för allt var ett nyskapande. Det han visste från tidigare var ju _en annan möjlig tillvaro_.

Han förklarade för Dinka att han skulle till Gringotts och ordna saker. Det kanske skulle bli så att han kallade på henne därifrån.

—

"Till Gringotts."

—

"Vad kan jag hjälpa till med?" frågade en goblin som just stack in huvudet.

"Här har jag ett brev från Ragnok, han bad mig komma. Jag trodde Griphook var den jag skulle tala med. Jag är Harry Potter."

"Ah — herr Potter, följ mig."

Efter några nästan ändlösa korridorer och många trappor stannade de framför en dörr.

"Vänta här." Sa han som hade lett Harry, och gick in. För att efter en liten stund komma ut igen. "Var så god och kom in herr Potter." Sa han med en nu mer aktningsfull röst.

"Tack." Sa Harry och gick in."

—

— EOC —


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi**

By Smargden

—

**Kapitel 3**

Harry steg in i ett kontor som var elegant men funktionellt ordnat. Där fanns också ett stort tomt område i ena delen av rummet.

"Välkommen herr Potter. Det förvånar mig en aning att du kommer ensam. Det är inte så ofta era vuxna släpper iväg så små."

"Det är som jag skrev i mitt brev, jag borde ha bra vuxna som jag kan stötta mig på. Men Albus placerade mig hos mugglare som hatar magi, och där höll jag på att dels svälta ihjäl eller misshandlas till döds. Tack vare en husalv, nej inte Dinka, hon kom in ett år senare. Tack vare en annan husalv som jag fick hjälp av har jag kunnat resa mig upp. Måste jag ha någon vuxen till mig, så har jag två jag kan tänka mig. Den ena är ensam dam som har hand om en föräldralös flicka i samma ålder som mig. Den andra är ett par som har en flicka ett år yngre än mig. Fru Bones eller familjen Lovegood. Neville, bor hos sin farmor, där tror jag inte att jag ska tränga mig på. Susan Bones är ofta hos Abbots, där finns en annan tjej, så Susan har en vän förut. Lovegoods, med Luna. Hon har en väninna en bit ifrån, Ginny. Så egentligen borde det bli hos Neville, men jag tror inte hans farmor är det jag behöver — från ett fängelse till ett annat, nej tack. Det andra alternativet är min gudfar Sirius Black, ensam karl, kul, men knappast det jag bör ha som vuxenstöd."

"Hur gammal är du?"

"Kroppsligen fem fyllda."

"Mentalt?"

"Mer än tjugofem, i normal uppväxt, sen har jag ett par ytterligare till det."

"Så du har kommit tillbaks från . . . några år frammåt?"

"Ja. Allt gick åt helsike. Nästan alla jag kände, alla jag kände _för_ kanske är mer rätt, de var alla döda. Jag vet inte riktigt _hur_ jag kom tillbaks, jag bara vaknade när jag var fyra år gammal. Vaknade en morgon och mindes ett liv fram tills jag är — tills jag var nästan tjugosex år. Har gått ut Hogwarts, men hade inte kunnat göra prov för de sista betygen — det fanns inga som kunde göra examen. Fanns ingen skola att göra dem i heller, bara ruiner, det mesta av det i alla fall. Jag tror jag försökte avsluta mig själv."

"Har du några . . . _förslag_ på finansiella placeringar?"

"Några, mugglarteknologi, det de kallar datorer, teleteknik, satelitteknik, internet, mikroteknik, och industrirobotar. Jo, på fraktsidan fartyg som fraktar mängder med stora lådor av stål, container kallas de visst. Jo, rederier som satsar på lyxkryssningar är intressant, men hur mycket de stiger i värde är jag tveksam på. Likaså hur värdet ändras på trafiken vet jag inte mer än att det blir gott om dem. Datasidan, det är en lurig marknad, ett företag kan vara på väg upp som en sol, för att ett par dagar senare helt förlora värdet. Det påminner nästan om tulpanhysterin i Holland på 1500-talet."

"Minns du det?"

"Jag minns att jag läste om det i företagsekonomi i början av sjunde året. Microsoft Bill Gates, stal marknaden för alla andra, så att äga honom, — om det går, kan ge vinst."

"Alltså stötta honom för halva andelen?"

"Det borde vara en möjlighet jo. Sen olja, Irak invaderar Kuwait i augusti 1990. USA med England och några till slår tillbaks i januari 1991. Saddam spränger och bränner oljefälten. Jo — Tyskland enas muren faller — snart. Få se nu, november 1989 blir det."

"Du har idag möjlighet att besöka familjevalvet om du tar över det. Men då du inte är myndig kan du inte använda tillgångar som finns där. Du får inte heller ta ut föremål för att sälja dem. Använda dem är din rättighet, men inte sälja. Ditt personliga valv är ditt, men när det öppnades sattes det att bli ditt vid din elvaårsdag, det kan vi inte heller ändra på. Vi har kontrollerat upp testamentsdelen. Du nämnde att 500 tas ut där enligt testamentet. Det är helt korrekt, de pengarna har vi lyckats hämta in, vi hotade med att öppet göra sak av det om vi inte kunde göra en snabb lösning.

"22500, i grundbelopp, men med ränta är det nu 26350. De pengarna skulle ha varit förbrukade för din räkning de är dina nu. Vi har satt dem i ett separat valv, som du nu får. Det fylls på med de 500 var månad. Den du kommer att bo hos, ska veta om det och du ska låta de pengarna hjälpa till där du bor, det var så tänkt från början. Kan vi vara överens om det?"

"Ja, naturligtvis."

"Bra, här är en liten väska, bara aningen större än det vuxna män använder som plånbok, den har det du önskade, myntfack, men bara upp till 250 galleons, däremot kan den upprepa med bara två minuters uppehåll. Likaså kan du begära mugglarpengar. Dagskurs plus 1,4 procent är växlingskursen. Du kan också begära _saldo_, då får du en notering för de senaste fem transaktionerna, och aktuellt saldo. Vem har du tänkt ska vara den du har som vuxen?"

"Jag tror att en familj, är det bästa för mig, och då blir det Lovegood, om de vill ha mig. Från familjevalvet vill jag hämta en koffert, som jag fyller där med en hel del böcker, ett par trollspön, det är väl det jag ser som största behovet idag. På sikt har vi behov av att förstöra ett horcrux i ett valv som inte jag har. Det är för att möjliggöra Voldemorts fall, så fort som möjligt. Men vi kan inte ta hand om det riktigt ännu. Det är alltså inget jag vill avlägsna, bara hälla en skvätt basiliskgift på den."

"Det kan vi ordna när det blir dags för det. Vems valv?"

"Lestrange, Bellatrix. Eller kanske man kan säga att det tillhör Voldemort, då hon har förslavat sig under honom."

"Och du kommer att strida mot henne, och kanske vinna?"

"Om inte ministeriet lyckas ta död på henne innan, ja."

"Lagar är lagar, en del saker är retroaktiva. Vad säger du om att bli upptagen som hedersmedborgare i vårt samhälle?"

"Det hedrar mig att ens få frågan Bäste Ragnhok, jag känner mig verkligt herdrad."

"Griphook, blir din adoptivfader här, det öppnar vissa möjligheter för framtida allianser för oss, det ska jag inte hyckla om. Det ger dig också rättigheter som du annars inte skulle ha. Vi kan låta ministeriet ta med dig på skoltesterna redan kommande testperiod. När du har klarat första omgången godkänt, kan de inte neka nästa test. När du har tio av de högre, kan de inte neka dig vuxenstatus oavsett hur gammal du är. De skulle aldrig ge dig möjlighet att testa bland er, i vart fall inte utan väldigt stora _diskreta transaktioner_, men en av de våra, kan de inte neka efter avtalet år 948."

—

Harry kallade på Dinka, och talade om att de skulle bli kvar där några dagar, han berättade även varför han valde att försöka komma in hos familjen Lovegood, Dinka såg ut att uppskatta Harrys omtanke med att åtminstone försöka rädda Lunas mor. Det blev många möten, Amelia Bones, kom som representant från Ministeriet, Sirius Black kom som gudfar, Herr och fru Lovegood kom som tilltänkta vuxna. Att Harry Potter hade erbjudits _asyl_ hos goblins nation, och godtagit det väckte delade känslor hos Sirius. Det var Amelia som fick honom lugn. Lovegood tog gärna in Harry Potter i familjen, Luna, deras dotter erbjöds att komma med Harry de gånger han skulle till Goblins och träna, för som medborgare där förväntades det att han skulle kunna hantera svärd och stridsyxa, minst lika bra som magi.

De bestämde också att Harry skulle ha ett _täcknamn_ så att det inte skulle bli stora nyheter och viktiga saker skulle läcka ut. Officiellt kom Harry att heta Larry Pedersen, och vars enda släkting kvar i livet var Lunas mor Patricia. Han skulle ha levt i nord östra Australien. Men i samband med att resten av hans familj hade utplånats av en flodvåg hade han först placerats i en annan familj. Där hade han blivit misshandlad och han nu hade lyckats rymma från dem, kom äntligen till familjen Lovegood.

De som visste sanningen var, utöver han själv och de hos Gringotts, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones och familjen Lovegood. Redan samma dag kom ett brev, via Dinka.

—

_Bäste Ture_

_En ny händelse har inträffat, och med alla sanningar du har kommit med önskar jag höra din synpunkt på detta._

"_Pojken som överlevde" Harry Potter, har gömts undan av Albus Dumbledore, och även bestulits av honom. H.P. har hur otroligt det än kan låta, upptagits i Goblins nation. Att en av oss upptas där som medlem är ytterst ovanligt. Att de räknar med något utbyte av det går inte att undvika att misstänka. Vad har du för synpunkter och tankat om det?_

_Amelia Bones._

—

Harry läste det korta brevet flera gånger och övervägde sitt svar.

—

_Bästa fru Bones_

_Ja, jag har förstått att det kom till det, slutligen. Jag vet inte hur mycket ni har fått reda på vad gäller Harry Potters uppväxt. Albus Dumbledore våldförde sig på familjens önskan. Jag ser ett mönster i det, men det blir naturligtvis en gissning._

_Profetian som proklamerar att den som har kraften att undanröja V. . . . osv, Albus vet om den som jag nämnde förut. Tittar vi i detalj på den så sägs det att V. först ska märka personen i fråga. Sedan att en av dem måste dö . . . nä inte dö, mer undanröjas, elimineras, är mer rätt ord, och det ska ske, kan endast ske, av den andre._

_Det i sig betyder att först måste V. märka någon. H.P. är den enda som har det märke gjort av V. som vi kan anta det handlar om, det hände när V. försvann. Men profetian förtäljer om ännu ett möte._

_Dessutom talar profetian om — den alla trott vara ljusets riddare — och att den utvalde måste FÖRST demaskera den personen._

_Tänk nu vad som händer politiskt när — om — H.P. undanröjer V. ännu en gång. Han blir höjd till skyarna, vad händer med A.D. då? Hans storhetstid är förbi. Hur kan han lösa det, jo genom att först se till att INGEN känner Potter närmare. När Potter kommer till Hogwarts ska han inte vara bekant med så många. Här kommer en vild gissning. Kan han styra det så att de första från magivärlden Harry Potter möter är de Albus själv styr ut, så kommer de att höja Albus till skyarna och Harry Potter kommer att avguda Albus._

_De få A.D. har invigt profetian i har han nogsamt undanhållit att även den 'vite' måste bort._

_Som jag sa, en vild gissning. Sen under skoltiden gäller det att styra ryktena så att Harry Potter inte får för många vänner, och alla vännerna måste vara sådana Albus själv styr. När sedan Harry Potter möter V. kommer möjligen Voldemort att döda Potter, men dö själv av sviterna. Därmed är både Harry Potter och Voldemort undanröjda, och Dumbledore som förvaltare av Potters förmögenhet gör vad han vill med den._

_Alternativet att Potter vinner, ger möjligheten att förklara att Potter gått över till —den mörka sidan— därför att ingen 'så kallad ljus magi' kan undanröja V. och därmed själv undanmanövrera Potter, eventuellt via Azkaban, som han gjorde med Sirius Black ._

_Som jag sa — vilda gissningar, men jag ser ett mönster i det. Vad tycker jag då om att Potter upptas i Goblins nation?_

_Det har både fördelar och nackdelar, för samtliga parter. Se det ur magisamhället. Potter angrips, har angripits av Voldemort, det innebär att Goblins nation är angripet. Det i sig undanröjer alla hinder för Gringotts att röja i kända dödsätares valv. Alla dödsätares valv kan nu konfiskeras av Gringotts. Se traktatet från år 948. — Kort sammanfattning av det kan ge "Den som angriper medlemmar av Goblins nation, har förverkat sin äganderätt över tillgångar som förvaras av Goblins nation."_

_Det i sig, innebär att alla kända dödsätares valv nu kan konfiskeras av Gringotts, de i sin tur kan dela upp bytet hur de vill. Jag kan tänka mig att Potter får hälften av det. Så ekonomiskt så vinner både Potter och Goblins nation på det. Ni, vinner att Voldemorts krigskassa, den del som Goblins har möjlighet att konfiskera försvann för honom. Nackdelen för er är att även era möjligheter att konfiskera den också försvann._

_I dessa fall har Goblins nation ett prejudikat, de kan själva hämta in, förhöra och döma, de som har angripit någon av dem. Med anledning av händelser 1123, då en av ministeriets anställda lät en misstänkt person gå fri och Goblins tog hand om personen inne på deras egna lokaler. Efter att de hade förhört honom hade de tre möjligheter: A, släppa honom fri, trots att han hade dödat en av bankens anställda. B, straffa död, med död. C, att utkräva prejudikat att själva ha rätten att träda in, när ministeriet inte gör sin plikt. Att det var ministerns enda barn underlättade att få prejudikatet. I utbyte mot att de lämnade över sin fånge levande. I och med att goblins nation har det prejudikatet, kan ministeriet inte hindra dem från att gripa, förhöra och döma dödsätare och deras gelikar._

—

_Tänk också på att om Ministeriet gör en falsk anklagelse mot Potter, då har ni möjligen ännu en fiende. För Potters vidkommande är hans val en säkerhet att inte drabbas av ministeriestyd kampanj mot honom. Dessutom ger det honom möjligheter som han kan ha nytta av._

_Ni kan ha nytta av det om ni samarbetar med honom, för då har ni en ambassadör hos dem. Det jag hittills kunnat ta reda på sett ur Potters syn på saken är det mest uppenbara "att komma ifrån Albus Dumbledore". Tvingar ni Potter att välja mellan — Magisamhället, mugglarsamhället eller Goblins nation, så tror jag att ni inte får se honom igen._

_Som läget är sedan en tid har han spårlöst försvunnit från Nr 4 Privet Drive. Det var där Albus Dumbledore placerade honom, där fick han så lite mat att kroppen inte byggde upp den massa den skulle ha. Det var hans egen magi som Potter omedvetet använde för att hämta det allra nödvändigase av mineraler, proteiner och annat för att hålla kroppen vid liv. Vilken annan person som helst skulle inte ha överlevt. Det är just profetians förutsättning, ingen annan än V. kan undanröja Potter. Därför påstår jag att Albus Dumbledore placerade Potter där med övertygelsen om att hur de än behandlade honom skulle han överleva, om än på gränsen._

_En Husalv hittade honom, och har fått hans utveckling att vända uppåt, en fri husalv band sig till honom och tog över sysslan att hålla honom med mat på heltid. Harry Potter står under Husalvernas samlade samfunds beskydd. Sannolikt dör en husalv innan den gör något som kan skada Potter. Det är förtroende det, och det är det som har fått Potter att kunna lämna den kontroll som Albus Dumbledore försökte hålla honom under._

_Just genom att Potter antog erbjudandet om att adopteras in i Goblins nation, kan inte ministeriet eller Dumbledore bestämma över honom längre. Men vad jag har kunnat få fram så vill Potter fortfarande ha med magisamhället att göra, så stöt inte bort honom när han nu har visat vad han verkligen vill själv._

_Förstod jag det hela rätt valde han att alliera sig med en familj. Jag ser honom där några år, fyra, kanske fem år, längre kan det också bli men jag tror det kommer till en brytpunkt när han är 10 till elva år. Jag tror inte han kommer att vända sig till Hogwarts, förr öppnar han en egen skola, bjuder in de han vill och anställer de lärare han själv menar fungerar._

_Skulle han sätta sin fot i Hogwarts som den såg ut förra terminen skulle han inte stanna veckan ut. Men jag vet naturligtvis inte, men utifrån de informationer jag har kunnat skaffa lutar det i den riktningen._

_Var det svar på dina frågor, eller önskar du mer?_

_Med vänlig hälsning_

_Ture_

—

Hoppas hon inte tar för illa vid av det, men Ragnok sa ju att det är så. De dödsätarfamiljer som har neutrala familjemedlemmar ska inte drabbas. Så länge de inte låter kapitalet användas av fel personer. Nå det får bli en senare fråga. Det kommer att bli konfrontationer, bättre att låta dem förstå att det går åt helsike för dem ifall de bråkar.

-

Nästa brev förvånade Harry.

—

_Bäste Ture_

_Ditt senaste svar förvånade mig verkligen. Saker som jag för bara en dag sedan fått veta förklarar du snabbt ingående, efter min fråga. De informationer du har skulle gagna mitt kontor enormt. Skulle du kunna tänka dig arbeta för mig, öppet?_

_Amelia Bones_

—

Harry log när han läste det, han hade väntat sig det tidigare, men nu hade hon inte kunnat hålla sig längre. Men Harry visste vad han skulle svara.

—

_Bästa fru Bones._

_Tyvärr måste jag avstå från ditt erbjudande då min lojalitet är till mig själv enbart._

_Jag har lovat att inte ta över efter V. eller på annat sätt terrorisera. Det står jag fast vid. Däremot kommer jag inte att tolerera angrepp mot mig själv. Skulle du anklaga mig för något, eller vilja fråga mig med sanningsgaranti så är du välkommen._

_Men då jag inte litar på ministeriet så förbehåller jag mig rätten att välja plats och omgivande personer._

_Mitt mål var att en dag kunna slå mig ner utan att någon vet vem jag är, eller bry sig om vem jag är. I ett samhälle där Voldemort och hans likar är borta._

_Jag har inte för avsikt att ställa mig på barrikaderna och riskera livet för personer jag inte känner. Kan mina informationer göra så att samhället blir bättre så är det bra. Men vad tjänar det till om en massa folk står i kö för att fråga en massa saker, jag skulle inte kunna sitta ned för en stilla måltid på Läckande Kitteln. Så min identitet, vill jag hålla för mig själv — tills vidare._

_Det jag kan göra för dig, gör jag redan, gratis. Du ska få några tips ytterligare._

_Albus Dumbledore VET, att Voldemort har skapat flera horcrux. Det visste Albus redan innan V. angrep Potter och försvann. Dock fick han misstanken stärkt när han undersökte unge Harry Potter. Det är här det finns en springande punkt._

_Voldemort hade skapat ett antal Horcrux redan innan han avsåg göra ännu ett när han dödade Harry Potter. Han hade valt Gryffindors dolk för ändamålet. Det han inte räknade med, och knappast räknade Dumbedore med det heller var att dödsförbannelsen studsade tillbaks, och Voldemorts kropp upplöstes. Samtidigt skapades horcruxet, men då Voldemort inte kunde styra det längre hamnade det i unge Harry Potter._

_Ja. Det är så det hände, Harry Potter är ett av Voldemorts horcrux. Krasst sett och sett med okunniga ögon kan man säga att så länge Harry Potter lever, så har han inte ett självständigt liv därför att inom sig har han ett medvetande från Voldemort._

_Är då Harry Potter en säkerhetsrisk för framtiden. Frågan är, kan man svara nej på den frågan oavsett vem det gäller?_

_Potter, trots sina unga år är medveten om det förhållandet. Att döda honom — går inte, därför att, samtidigt med det som hände finns en bit av Potter i Voldemort. Det blev inte ett dubbelt horcrux, men det blev så nära det går att komma._

_Vad ska NI göra med Potter?_

_Ni bör undvika att blanda er i. Goblins kan en hel del de också, jag är övertygad att de har en lösning på det. Man kan tro att de ser Potter som ett sätt att vinna rikedomar på hans bekostnad. Okej, vi ser det så då, men min allvarliga gissning är att de har vunnit en stor framgång, och att de kan bygga upp den ännu mer, genom att rena honom. En sak de inte normalt låter ickegoblins uppleva. Men nu är Potter en av dem, därför kan de mycket väl göra det._

_Med det har de då visat att de kan mycket mer än människorna och är mycket mer medvetna och mjuka, än de som ser ner på dem. Räkna kallt med att de kommer dra politisk nytta av att de har Harry Potter vid god hälsa._

_Okej, vilka är de övriga horcruxen, och var finns de?_

_En __**dagbok**__ märkt T.M.R. om den inte redan är omhändertagen, så borde den finnas i det hemliga rummet under mattan i vardagsrummet i Malfuys herrgård._

_En __**ring**__, från Voldemorts mors familj, den finns bakom mycket otrevliga skydd i lilla huset där Voldemors mor bodde med sin far och bror i Little Hangleton._

_Ett __**bröstsmycke**__, efter Lord Slytherin, ursprungligen dold i en grotta vid havet men Regelus Black ersatte den med en kopia, det verkliga horcruxet finns i Sirius Blacks hem, Valburga, kanske fortfarande lever. Det är en sak jag INTE vet, men Regelus vände sig mot Voldemort, och gjorde det så innerligt att han försökte förstöra horcruxen själv, men avslöjades och dödades. Men Bröstsmycket finns alltså i Sirius Blacks hem i London._

_Det var tre av dem. Nästa är Rowena Ravenclaws __**diadem**__. Finns på Hogwarts, i ett rum som är speciellt, dessutom måste man beställa fram rätt rum. Den placerade Voldemort där när han återvände till Hogwarts för att, åtminstone officiellt, söka jobb där. Ursprungligen hade diademet stulits av Rowenas dotter, och slutligen hamnade det i Albanien där V. hittade den. En av slottsspökena, eller om det var en av tavlorna, är just Rowenas dotter, och Voldemort lärde sig det han behövde om diademet av henne._

_Så har vi Helgas __**bägare**__. På den tiden hade alla sina egna serveringsdetaljer som kniv, gaffel, sked och mugg. Även eleverna skulle på den tiden ha egna måltidstillbehör. Alltså Helgas gyllne bägare, är en av horcruxen. Att Goblins nu har Harry Potter som medlem, och eftersom Bellatrix Lestrange är starkt involverad med Voldemort, har hennes valv sannolikt redan konfiskerats, och bägaren som finns där är säkrad._

_Kvar finns Rowenas __**kristall**__, en blå kristall. Den har Voldemort inplanterat i sitt keldjur en orm vid namn Nagani._

_Och slutligen som jag nämnde finns alltså Harry Potter. Först när Voldemort återfår biologisk form är det möjligt för någon att göra något åt honom. De övriga Horcruxen kan ni försöka hitta. Och FÖRSTÖRA. Inget med att de måste studeras av de onämnbara, det är för lätt att de får nya glömda förvaringsplatser, vilket gör Voldi – odödbar. För död är han egentligen redan. I vart fall om man kallar vampyrer för odöda, så är Voldi också odöd, även när han återfår en användbar kropp. _

_Blev det lite mer än du hade räknat med?_

_Jo en sak bara, det är livsfarligt att förstöra horcruxen,_

_Endera stjäl Voldi livsenergin och skapar sig en ny kropp eller så kan de skyddsbesvärjelser som finns på vägen fram till, eller på själva horcruxet vara dödligt farlig._

_Att komma in i Riddles mors gamla hem, underlättas av att ha en som talar med ormar, eller att ha en orm som kan översätta och uttala de kommandon som behövs._

_Med förhoppning att jag inte har chockat dig._

_Ture_

—

Harry läste igenom det han hade skrivit, han hade tänkt ta upp jakten på dem själv, men det här kunde skapa ännu en orsak att växla ner Dumbledore, och honom var Harry mycket besviken på.

Efter det hade alla papper som skulle maskera Harry Potters verkliga identitet blivit klara. Först en hemlig förflyttning till Australien, och sedan en officiell inflyttning därifrån, till Otterby och familjen Lovegood.

Dinka hade under tiden ordnat så att ett rum hos Lovegood's var egentligen ett anex till skrubben under trappan på Privet Drive, på samma sätt som huset i Wales fortfarande var. På så sätt kunde hela familjen också på några ögonblick förflytta sig från Otterby till Wales, och lika snabbt tillbaks. Allt medan Albus Dumbledores övervakning visade att _Harry Potter_ fortfarande fanns i Albus lilla gömställe hos familjen Dursley.

Dinka blev glad att ha en hel familj att hjälpa. Harry såg också till att det fanns pengar nog för att täcka alla hans utgifter.

När de märkte att Harry läste Hogwarts kursmaterial, långt upp i klasserna, och att han även utförde de förhäxningar och besvärjelser som nämndes i texterna blev de intresserade.

När han nämnde för dem att genom att han nu var medlem i Goblins Nation kunde han begära att få sitta för O.W.L. testet kommande vår blev de förvånade.

Patricia Lovegood, Lunas mor, arbetade på ministeriet, avdelningen ingen talade om, och följaktligen talade hon inte om jobbet hemma heller. Däremot tog hon med en hel del jobb hem. Alltså mycket av hennes jobb utförde hon i hemmet. Harry hade förklarat för Dinka vad som förväntades hända om några år.

Redan andra veckan kom Amelia Bones på besök.

—

"Harry, Amelia har bett att få tala privat med dig. Du träffade henne på Gringotts så du vet vem hon är. Är det okej för dig?"

"Ja Pat, jag vet vem hon är och det är ok, här hemma eller vill hon att jag ska komma med till ministeriet?"

"Här hemma, ni kan använda mitt arbetsrum."

—

"Tack för att du går med på att tala med mig herr Potter, du vet att jag har en position på ministeriet, chef över avdelningen för lag och ordning. Jag har förstått av Particia att du utför magi, ganska avancerad magi dessutom, trots din ålder. Hur kommer det sig?"

"Om vi tittar på det lagliga, så får jag göra det så länge jag inte visar det för omagiska. Hur jag _kan göra det_, kommer sig av att jag har fått hjälp att låna böcker att läsa. Jag hade inget annat att göra än att läsa och öva sen en av husalverna fann mig."

"Ja, jag har hört om det, vilken husalv var det?"

"En vars namn jag inte kommer att nämna, för om hans master får reda på det kan han börja fråga saker som den husalven inte tänker svara på, det kan leda till döden för min vän husalven. Sen efter ett tag kom Dinka till mig. Hon band sig till mig, och kan därför inte tvingas att berätta något hon inte vill om mig. Liksom hon inte heller kan berätta något som jag uttryckligen har förbjudit, som hennes master."

"Okej, jag förstår, och tänker inte fördjupa mig i det. Hur kan du göra magi utan trollspö."

"Samma sak där, i en av böckerna stod det om att det var viljan och övertygelsen som styrde magin. Trollspö är bara en hjälp, men har man börjat med trollspö först, då är det svårt att göra något utan det sedan. Jag har ett trollspö nu, jag har faktiskt fem. Två som jag har gjort själv, det ena av dem fungerar bättre för Luna än för mig, sen har jag ett som är mycket vassare, det fick jag i gåva på min femårsdag. Och två från familjevalvet, de är gamla arvegods, jag har de två mer för att kunna träna mig att spåra andra trollspön och se vad de har gjort."

"Kan du säga vem du fick det av?"

"Av husalverna."

"Hade de hämtat det någonstans ifrån?"

"Nej, de har tillverkat det för min räkning.

"Hur gjorde du egna trollspön?"

"Jag läste att de skulle vara av trä, och ha något från någon magisk som extra inne i den, liksom en kärna. Så jag hittade lite trä, och använde lite hår, men de passade inte så bra för mig."

"Men du kunde använda dem?"

"Ja, fast sen jag fick mitt nya i gåva, så har jag inget behov av att använda de andra annat än som mål."

"Vad är den gjord av om jag får fråga?"

"Åh, lite av varje faktiskt. Ganska mycket lite av varje."

"Får jag titta på den?"

"Det ska bli intressant att se vad som händer, den är bunden till mig, _mig enbart_, den kan göra illa dig. Jag tänker _tillåta dig att ta i den och känna på den_, men jag vet inte om det fungerar, så var försiktig. Här är den." Sa Harry och höll fram en tom hand som plötsligt höll ett trollspö.

"Var fanns den?"

"Sub-space, vad det nu är. Jag låter den veta när jag behöver den, så har jag den i handen, när jag inte behöver den så _försvinner_ den bara."

Harry såg hur Amelia svalde. Det var tydligen något utöver det vanliga.

"För mig känns den inte mer än en helt död bit materia, vad händer om jag gör en besvärjelse med mitt trollspö för att se vilka besvärjelser du har gjort, och får jag göra det?"

"Jag vet inte vad som händer, men pröva får du, det kan ju hända att aurorerna nån gång måste göra det, så det kan vara kul att se vad som händer, när jag gör det med ett annat trollspö så svarar den, men då är det ju min magi och mitt trollspö."

Amelia höll ut sitt eget trollspö och riktade in sig, "_prye-OR in-can-TAH-toe_" Hörde Harry henne säga. Han hade ju sina minnen från tidigare hur besvärjelserna skulle uttalas, men det kändes som evigheter sedan nu. Själv hade han ett helt annat uttal. Men inget hände på hennes försök, Harrys trollspö gav inte ifrån sig minsta lilla hemlighet.

"Här ta mitt trollspö och gör det du."

"_PRyeor incatAHT-oe_" och ut ur Harrys trollspö formades en dimform av något som fick Amelia att åter dra in andan. För hon kände igen besvärjelsen som hindrade tjuvlyssning av hela rummet. En mycket kraftfull besvärjelse, dessutom hade den skett ljudlöst. Så kom tre stycken _reparo_. De som sedan följde fick henne att svälja några gånger. _Reducto_ var något som inte var ens i de övre klasserna på Hogwarts. Det kom tre sådana.

"Harry, är det bara du som har använt den?"

"Ja."

"Vad är det du tränar för?"

"Voldemort, han dödade mina föräldrar. Kalla det hämnd om du vill, men det är mitt enda mål. Nå, kanske har jag fler mål, men det är mitt första mål."

"Skulle du kunna tänka dig träna hos oss, alltså under ledning av vuxna lärare?"

Harry tittade på henne — länge. Han visste sitt svar, men han tänkte inte vara för snabb.

"Jag har inget emot det, men kanske jag ska fråga min adoptivfamilj innan jag involverar mig med ministeriet. Du vet vad det innebär, kanske vore det bäst om du erbjuder dem att jag får komma. En sak vill jag bestämt säga mig ifrån, jag tänker inte bli en auror. Jag har bara Voldemort hans hantlangare som mål. Jo, jag vill ha tillåtelse att använda magiska som transportsätt, transferering av mig själv. Jag kan ju göra det just genom nationen, men det vore bra att ha det klart med er också."

"Vem var det som kom på det där med att bli en av dem?"

"De, Ragnok, föreslog mig det, så förklarade han hur det skulle bli lättare för mig att komma ifrån Dumbledore och ministeriet. Han sa att han trodde att om jag kom ifrån Dumble så skulle ministeriet insistera på att jag kom under deras kontroll. Han lovade att jag har större möjligheter hos dem att leva mitt eget liv, och jag litar på honom. Efter vad jag sett Dumble göra med det som är mitt, och han ska vara ert helgon, så var det lätt att lita på Goblins."

"Vet du om att de nu lagligt kan tömma alla dödsätarnas valv, genom att V . . han-som-intef-år-nämnas angrep dig, det innebär att de ser honom som fiende, och genom något gammalt avtal har nu rätt att konfiskera det.?"

"Det är väl bra, eller?"

"Visste du om det?"

"Jo, vi har diskuterat den saken ganska ingående."

"Hur kommer det sig att du kan så mycket? Det är absolut inte enbart för att du har läst."

"Okej, jag har minnen från Voldi själv inom mig. Jo jag vet det, jag vet vad det innebär också. De talade om en reningsritual. Men det blir en sista åtgärd, jag kan, tack vara hans minnen, en hel del magi som inte bör praktiseras. Eftersom jag också lär mig inre själsmagi, kommer jag att kunna möta hans svaga själsminne inom mig, och bränna bort honom inne i mig. Det är inte helt ofarligt, men eftersom jag gör det själv så har jag också kontroll över det. Däremot är det mycket riskabelt om andra försöker göra det på mig. En reningsritual, skulle vara enormt plågsam, den skulle dessutom eliminera de kunskaper jag kan ha av hans minnen. Jag tänker inte krypa under stolen med att jag kan mängder av det ni kallar mörk magi.

"Säg mig, om jag sätter en snubblingsbesvärjelse på dina fötter när du går nerför en trappa. Är inte det på gränsen till mordförsök? Samtidigt som om jag använder en dödsförbannelse mot den som verkligen försöker döda dig är det ett sätt att försvara dig?"

"Jo, jag håller med, och vi håller faktiskt på att se över en del av det också. Att få göra självförsvar, där det verkligen är självförsvar att allt ska vara tillåtet."

"Jag har två viktiga av de tre som jag vill ha tillåtelse till när det blir dags för strid. Crusiatus, den går igenom det mesta, och fäller alla motståndare som träffas. När de är nere kan jag slå ut dem att bli medvetslösa med en _stunner_. De är hela och friska om några timmar, utan att ens behöva någon helare. Måste jag strida utan den måste jag använda _reductor_ och liknande för att skjuta sönder dem. När de har dött, går det inte att få några svar av dem."

"Den kräver att du verkligen vill åsamka dem smärta. Vill du det? Och den andra?"

"Den har två grunder, kramp, är den ena men smärta fungerar. Kramp är det som framkallar smärtan. Jag vill få dem att krampa, just för att kunna slå ut dem. Den andra, den är att _tvinga dem_ att ge sig, med _inperius_. Helt utan att skada dem, och även den blir tillfällig. Det jag vet av Voldemorts minnen, som jag har i mig, de vill inte du leva med, och jag är glad att det inte är jag som har gjort det, men de är illa nog att ha dem. Tack vare att de även innehåller kunskapen om hur jag kan sortera minnen, så kan jag stuva undan de flesta som jag inte vill se."

"Okej, jag förstår. Min sista fråga då, är det du som har skrivit till Rita Skeeter?"

"Om det vore jag, vad skulle det innebära?"

"Att du har information som jag har användning av, och vi kan samarbeta. Det skulle också förklara en hel del av de informationer vi har fått."

"Okej, ja, jag har skrivit under namnet Ture. Och det vill jag inte ska bli känt."

"Bra, då har du inget emot det där med ed att inte efterträda _honom_."

"Jag Harry James Potter, lovar att utifrån allt jag kan bedyra, att i sanning inte efterträda Voldi, eller bli något sådant. MEN, jag tänker försvara mig mot alla som tänker försöka få mig undanstoppad för annat än de fel jag _verkligen_ har gjort. Det kan leda till min försvarsstrid som vi inte vill uppleva. Men det är inte min avsikt att börja den striden. Må så ske."

Ett blått skimmer dröjde sig kvar en stund innan det tonade bort.

"Du gav reservationer, starka sådana dessutom."

"Ja, lyckas jag eliminera Voldi, så tänker jag inte godta att någon tänker stuva in mig någonstans för det. De som tänker försöka få sig ett namn genom att radera ut mig, kommer att ha kort tid att ångra sig innan de kallnar. Ja, det finns ingen orsak att lämna dem levande, om de har tänkt sig skada mig. De bara kommer igen, och igen. Det kan bli så att när jag har tagit bort några sådan så kommer ministeriet att utfärda någon doktrin som menar att jag ska raderas ut. Då har vi ett litet nytt krig, som inte jag har startat."

"Du är pessemist."

"Nej, realist."

"Okej, minns du alla som _han_ märkte?"

"Nej tyvärr inte. Det kan bero på att han har använt ett minnessoll, för att dölja vissa eller så har han drabbats av att en del minnen har förstörts vid några av hans ritualer. Och som jag sa förut, jag vill inte att vi ska älta om de minnena om jag kommer med att träna hos er. Det är mellan dig och mig, Rita ska inte veta min sanna identitet heller."

"En fråga där, Du visste att hon var animagus som skalbagge, problemet med det är att hon _inte_ har kunnat transformera sig ännu. Hon har precis hittat sin form, hon hade inte ens behövt registrera sig ännu. Dessutom har hon inte, hade inte, börjat skriva i _The Profet_ när hon fick ditt första brev. Det är kunskap som ännu inte fanns, som du kom med. Följaktligen, Voldemort visste det inte. Han kan inte ha vetat det. Men du visste. Du visste hur Pettigrew kom undan, endast han själv och Sirius Black visste det — men du visste. HUR?"

"Du vet vad en _siare_ är, Luna är en sådan, en form av, hon ser sanningen som den är — just nu. Varför valde jag att vara här — ? — jo därför att Luna riskerar att bli moderslös om fyra år. Jag har sett det som en möjlighet. Är jag här, hoppas jag se mer när det kommer närmare, och kanske kan jag hjälpa till så att utgången inte blir dödlig. Det är en olycka, inget angrepp."

"Okej, jag har visserligen lite svårt att ta det för vad du säger, men . . . okej, vad säger du om att vi jagar horcruxen tillsammans?"

"Det är jag med på, har du plockat in det från Sirius hem, och från Malfoys?"

"Ja, dem har jag i mitt säkerhetsfack."

"Bra, har Moody gått in i din grupp?"

"Ja, efter lite övertalning fick vi honom med."

"Bra. Jag ska säga Griphook att jag kommer att acceptera att träna med er. Men inte förrän efter att jag har fyllt sex år. Det innebär att jag också har tagit mina O.W.L. då."

"Ah, där har vi det, så tar du nästa test året efter, och ingen kan neka dig att räknas som vuxen. Smart. De skulle aldrig godta att låta en så ung sitta med på testerna, men de kan inte neka en från Goblins nation. Grattis."

"Jag sa ju att det finns fördelar att hämta in. När jag sedan är _vuxen_, så har jag dessutom full tillgång till hela mitt arv. Orsaken var från början att hindra Dumble och ministeriet att styra över mig."

"Du verkar tillräckligt medveten om vad du gör, så jag kan bara önska dig lycka till. Jag vet vad vi har kunnat göra med de uppgifter du har lämnat. Oavsett ditt syfte med dem, så har de varit bra att kunna städa undan ifall, som du säger, _han_, kommer tillbaks."

"Det jag har _sett_ har förändrats, men han försöker hitta en väg tillbaks, Flamell, finns som ett skimmer. Det verkar som han har något som finns och som Voldi kan använda. Något annat som också figurerar är en kyrkogård där han återuppstår. Jag tror _Ture_ kan skriva ett brev senare, ett som berättar om de sakerna."

"Så du är en _siare_?"

"Alla kan räkna ut saker, om de har tillräckligt med ledtrådar. Men när jag _gissar_, då slappnar jag av och låter det som kommer ut ur tankarna skrivas ner. Det är en form av meditaivt skrivande, kanaliserad skrift kallas det visst för."

"Jo, jag är medveten om företeelsen. Så du _gissar_ att han kommer att komma tillbaks?"

Harry lät sig fundera med öppna oseende ögon. Innan han svarade. "Jo, men jag tror han har tvingats ändra planer några gånger. Hogwarts, verkar vara något han har något gemensamt med. En orm, en våldsam orm . . . . basilisk . . . jo, det är det, en basilisk. Jag tror det är en av de möjligheter som har sopats bort för honom. Men en sten som är förknippad med Flamell, verkar vara det som är mest aktivt nu."

"Lyckades du förra gången?"

"Hur menar du?"

"Det du har skrivit som Ture, det du har sagt till mig här, det har övertygat mig, inne i dig har du ett inre som har upplevt allt redan, hur gick det?"

"Amelia — fråga inte, fråga inga detaljer. Redan nu ligger vi på förhand. Albus var förvisso ett hinder för Voldi att angripa Hogwarts.

"Men Hogwarts var inte skälva målet för Voldi, det var Albus själv. Orsaken var den hämnd han hade mot den som hade tvingat Voldi _tillbaks till_ barnhemmet, där han misshandlades. Hade Tom Riddle tagits emot av magivärlden, och Albus, på ett ärligt sätt, hade Tom aldrig blivit Voldemort. Tom var faktiskt arvtagare till en av grundarna på Hogwarts. Som sådan skulle han ha haft privilegier. Men Albus hindrade honom. Därför blev Voldi starkt präglad att hämnas på Albus, och det han stod för. Jag är inte långt ifrån men mina metoder är annorlunda, faktiskt försöker jag använda lagen till min fördel.

"Albus Dumbledore mördades, av en av lärarna, Draco Malfoy släppte in dödsätarna och Voldi med hjälp av en gate de hade en i skolan och en på Malfoys gård, som var Voldis högkvarter då. Kort sagt, det urartade, totalt. Några år senare och efter att alla andra jag värnade om, inklusive du och Susan hade dödats, så lyckades jag undanröja honom, men först efter att jag hade överlevt ännu en dödsförbannelse han träffat mig med. Den gjorde att jag tuppade av, hans horcrux i mig dog, det som fanns i honom av mig, räddade mig och efter det kunde jag eliminera honom. Inte döda, men eliminera. Men efter det tror jag att jag försökte ta livet av mig själv, det var efter det jag vaknade upp som fyraåring. Med alla minnen och mycket förmåga i behåll."

"Och det ska du bära . . . oj Harry. Hur kan jag hjälp dig?"

"Jag försöker skapa en image, som gör det lättare att få saker fixade. Jag har en lista på folk jag vill bjuda in till bättre undervisning som stridande, än som vanliga elever på Hogwarts, jag har redan startat upp planeringen för det, Susan och Hannah ingår där. Jag måste vara här, när olyckan händer, jag kan bara be henne ta alla försiktighetsåtgärder hon kan, och sen slå en stasis, medan hon får den helning hon behöver, Det kanske kan rädda henne. Jag vet inte hur och när det hände, bara att Luna var nio år, och att hennes mor dog i hennes armar. Luna behöver sin mor."

"Om jag ser till att hon inte får arbeta med såna saker ensam, kan det hjälpa?"

"Kanske, jag vet inte. Jag vet att jag valde att få vara hos dem just för att försöka hålla Luna från att bli moderslös om några år."

—

Harry kände det skönt att ha en _medsvuren_. Att det hade blivit Amelia var bara en fördel. Uppföljningen av Albus Dumbledores aktiviteter hade fortgått. Resultatet av undersökningen av Snapes aktiviteter lades tillsammans med det Albus Dumbledore hade bedyrat vid Voldemorts fall, tillsammans med det Snape hade avslöjat.

Efter flera förhör där resultaten kunde vävas samman, framkom att det fanns _vita fläckar_ bland svaren. Mönstret hade blivit tydligare ju mer förhören koncentrerades mot Dumbledore.

Med Snape medvetslös, kunde en grupp från DoM, leta och hitta flera besvärjelser som kringgärdade effekten av sanningsserum och sanningseder. Tre dagar senare hade de lyckats förändra runorna som höll skyddet aktivt, så det blev overksamt. Skyddet skulle ha i syfte att maskera Snapes motstånd vid Voldemorts lojalitetsgranskning. Men den möjliggjorde även för den som hade lagt besvärjelsen att permanent lägga _order_ på den som hade det. Med besvärjelsen borta började de få en halt annan bild av Dumbledore.

Då Snape fanns som anklagad, och Dumbledore hade _försökt_ få ut honom, kallades _alla_ lärare på Hogvarts att vittna. I samband med det kollades de alla för olika typer av besvärjelser. De flesta av lärarna hade någon form av besvärjelse på sig, de flesta skulle enbart övertyga dem om att det Albus Dumbledore sa var _sanning, och nödvändigt_ i de fall han begärde en åtgärd. Det var nästan som att hela Hogwarts lärarkår var satt under Imperiusförbannelsen, av honom.

Resultatet var förbluffande, ännu mer diskret började en ekonomisk granskning göras. När Harry och Amelia talade om för Ragnok, vad de sökte med anledning av Dumbledore och genom att Dumbledore hade agerat falskt, och ohederligt mot en av dem, förklarades han _persona non grata_. Men, helt diskret, och allt gjordes för att samla in uppgifter som skulle visa på hela hans verksamhetsnät.

Det få visste om var att gringotts hade, eller kunde ha, individuell märkning av alla galleons. Allt medan Gringotts guld flyttades mellan olika platser skapades en imaginär kartbild av Albus Dumbledores penningförflyttningar. Alla valv som pengar transfererades till något av Albus egna fick också allt märkt. När det sedan kom in saker dit, togs nästa steg. På så sätt hade ett stort nätverk av konton och valv kunnat knytas till Albus Dumbledore.

Pengar från driftsbudgeten på Hogwarts för exempelvis lärarlöner, hamnade först i ett mindre valv, därifrån betalades lärarnas löner. Men en femtedel av beloppet som kom in, betalades inte som lärarlöner utan fördes över till ett helt annat valv, varifrån det sedan gick till ett valv i Rotterdam.

Samma sak visade sig vara generellt för alla omkostnader på Hogwarts. Dessutom visade det sig finnas ett valv för inkommande skolavgifter. Från det fördelades pengar till de olika budgetposterna för Hogwarts. Men även här försvann var femte galleon till andra ställen, för att via ett par andra valv slutligen även de hamna i samma valv i Rotterdam.

När bilden började klarna visade det sig att nätverket även omfatta de han var _ombud_ för, ganska många var föräldralösa från de föregående stridigheterna. Innan inkomsterna från respektive uthyrt objekt hamnade i _rätt_ valv hade det först filtrerats med en femtedel som försvann till kontot i Rotterdam.

När värdena började summeras visade det sig att Dumbledore hade en hemlig illegal inkomst på över 45'000 galleons i månaden. Sammanställningen över hans totala kapital förbluffade många, det var över 87 tusen millioner galleons.

Att Goblins kunde bevisa att Albus Dumbledore hade _dumpat_ deras skyddsling till misshandel räckte för dem att frysa ALLA, konton och valv Albus Dumbledore hade, dessutom satte de, med ministeriets välsignelse, tvångsförvaltning av Hogwarts. Detta skedde ungefär samtidigt med att Dumbledore arresterades för förskingring.

Efter en _hård_ förhandling med ministeriet delades Albus Dumbledores pott av pengar så att Hogwarts fick tillbaks vad som hade försvunnit från dem, de senaste fem åren, därefter delades resten först i två delar, den ena av dem skulle Harry Potter ha, _som kompensation_. Den andra delades i två lika delar varav den ena skulle tillföras till ministeriet, den andra till Goblins nation. Alternativet var att goblins nation tog allt.

—

Med uppgifter Harry kunde lämna till Amelias grupp hade alla horcruxen utom honom själv samlats in och förstörts med hjälp av dementorer. Från DoM hade de fått information om att kunde de bara hitta den spektrala formen av Voldemort, skulle han kunna tvingas in i och inneslutas i en kristallin form.

Likaså hade ett förslag väckts, man ville undersöka om en dementor kunde suga ut horcruxet som fanns i Harry, utan att skada honom. Ingen vågade på allvar föreslå att ens försöka med det. Men, förslaget sattes som möjlighet som yttersta åtgärd, men endast med Harrys eget godkännande. Han ville inte bli en efterföljare till Voldemort.

I samband med att Albus Dumbledore förhördes användes samma princip som de hade använt vid förhören av Snape. Det visade sig finnas ett liknande skydd som gjorde att han kunde ge de svar på frågor som han själv ville.

Efter att ha avlägsnat dem, blev förhörsresultaten annorlunda. Och en helt ny bild av Albus Dumbledore kunde tränga fram.

—

43'500'000'000, Fyrtiotre tusen fem hundra miljoner. En summa som Harry inte kunde förstå. Men han förstod att det var mycket, väldigt mycket. Hogwarts i alla ära, men det var akademiska studier där, eller kanske mer ett socialt säte, där ungdomarna även lärde sig en del saker. Vad Harry behövde var ett _stridscenter_. De som han behövde, skulle inte tveka på att döda, när det behövdes, men efter att kriget var över, skulle de fungera i ett vardagssamhälle, och han behövde dem omgående.

Med lite övertalning, lyckades han bilda WS. Wizards-Security. Alastor Moody, var den officiella huvudpersonen. Harry föreslog vilka som skulle bli inbjuden att vara med.

Det skulle vara en skola med kombinerade ämnen som teologi vilket var mer religionskunskap än kristendomsutbildning. Men Harry visste att många krig bottnar i religiös fanatism. Om de inte bottnade i det, så användes det som medel att hålla striderna igång. Därför var religionskunskap viktig.

Kroppslig aktivitet, var viktig, därför var gymnastik och idrott en viktig komponent. Där kunde det vävas in gymnastiska rörelsemönster som sedan byggdes på med delar av moment ut olika kampsporter.

Teknologi, och samhällsvetenskap liksom naturvetenskapliga ämnen skulle ha stor plats. Meditation och avkoppling, liksom luftgevärsskytte fanns med. Språk och mattematik, logik var andra ämnen som Harry fick med i programmet.

Paralellt med det byggdes det upp ett helt nytt centrum i nära anslutning av en av de militära regementen som hade plats över. Naturligtvis skulle all utbildning där vara gratis.

Allt det byggdes upp under Harrys sjunde år. Det innebar att när han var sju år, startade rekryteringen till första årskursen där.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Anthony Goldstein, Bill Weasley, Blaze Zambi, Cedrik Diggory, Charlie Weasley, Cho Chang, Colin Creevey, Daphne Greengrass, Dean Thomas, Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hannah Abbot, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Katie Bell, Lavender Brown, Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Neville Longbottom, Nyphodora Tonks, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Percy Weasley, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Zacharias Smith, Eddie Fawcett, Harry Robins, Kevin Entwhistle, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Megan Jones, Morag McDougal, Orla Quirke, Peter Peakes, Romilda Vane, Stephen Cornfoot, Stewart Ackerley, Su Li, Wayne Hopkins, Leo Shacklebolt

Inalles 50 personer hade Harry lyckats komma på som han ville ha med, eller i vart fall som han villa sända inbjudan till. Några av dem var han inte helt övertygad om att borde komma. Där fanns alla . . . hm. . nästan alla från DA, han hade vägt fram och tillbaks länge angående Ron och Ginny, slutligen blev det Luna som fick bestämma, och hon sa "Låt dem komma med." Men in slutändan hade Moody fyllt på med många fler namn. Han menade på att alla skulle få inbjudan. Och i efterhand kunde man då se vilka som kunde byggas vidare på. Harry övertalades att låta det bli så, det var ju trots allt Moody som skulle vara rektor, inte Harry själv.

Harry hade föreslagit att även omagiska barn i magiska familjer skulle kunna gå hos dem. Det fanns inget som skulle hindra även de barnen att gå på Prongs Akademi. De kunde läsa och göra lika bra ifrån sig på alla ämnen där inte aktiv magi behövde användas.

—

Så var den igång, Harry hade lagt en grundplåt för sin skola. 5'000'000'000, fem tusen miljoner galleons hade han lagt i en fond som skulle klara driftdudgeten i många år. Goblins hade uppdrag att förvalta de pengarna så att det gav bra avkastning. Planen var att grundkapitalet skulle finnas kvar och räknas upp med en procent vart år. Resten fick gå till drift och omkostnader. Enligt Gringotts skulle det bli överskott ändå.

Alastor Moody, hade efter många övertalningar ställt upp som rektor och allmän ledare. Sirius Black, samt Remus Lupin, var andra som skulle vara lärare. Bland de som var födda inom magiska familjer men saknade magi själva fanns det många som hade god kunskap i naturvetenskapliga ämnen, och andra som inte behövde utöva magi under lektionerna. Trolldrycksläran, blev svårare, då det normalt krävdes magisternivå, för att vara erkänd lärare. Men när Harry framhöll Severus Snapes utbildningsmetod, ifrågasatte han det kravet. Och Amelia Bones fick släppa till ännu en av sina aurorer.

Det som inte öppet deklarerades var att en hel del av utbildningen skulle leda till att eleverna skulle kunna bli dugliga soldater. Om de ville välja den linjen efter några år, däremot skulle 'konsten att överleva ett angrepp' prioriteras för alla.

Till skillnad från Hogwarts var hela campus mugglarvänligt. Radio och television fanns i dagrummen för alla hus. Personer under tio år, hade sovrum med två till fyra sängplatser, tio år och uppåt, kunde välja enkelrum. Ett rum för fyra, hade eget pentry och toa med dusch, medan enkelrummen delade toa och dusch i korridoren samt delade pentry i dagrummet. Där telefonen också fanns. Brev från ugglor togs om hand av campus husalver och breven lades på respektive säng.

Det som skulle ha gjort elever vid Hogwarts konfunderade var kopieringsmaskiner, och elektriska skrivmaskiner. Visst gick det att göra kopior med magi, men hela tillvaron skulle hjälpa eleverna att förstå en tillvaro i den omagiska världen.

Officiellt var Prongs Akademi en resurs för ministeriet, men med starka restriktioner. Dessutom fanns det en totalspärr som gjorde det omöjligt för ministeriet att försöka hämta in ens en knuting från skolans budget eller kapital.

Inledningsvis hade de utrymme för femtio elever, men om det växte med åren kunde det bli upp emot fem hundra. Det var en utmaning mot Hogwarts, men han hade planer på att involvera Hogwarts när värsta överraskningen var över. Då skulle Hogwarts bli en fortsättning för de som valde att enbart gå där. Men för att komma in där eller i Wicards-Security skulle de ha gått förberedande i Prongs Akademi.

På så sätt skulle han kunna ta ut de som ville bli nästa generations män och kvinnor i grått.

Dinka hade samlat in en mängd husalver som led på grund av att de hade glömts bort men hade lyckats hanka sig fram med tillfälliga förbindelser. Nu fick de en fast tillvaro och kände sig välkomna.

Den 15 juli 1987 sändes de första inbjudningarna ut.

—

_**Inbjudan till Prongs Akademi**_

_Prongs Akademi har äran att inbjuda dig till en ny skola för magiska individer i Storbritanien._

_Du har personligen utvalts att erbjudas en plats i en nyöppnad skola. Ämnena har en annan sammansättning än vid Hogwarts, att säga att de är mer mugglarinriktade är fel, men ämnen som gör det lättare att smälta in i det omagiska samhället finns med, vilket gynnar dig genom att du får ett bredare utbud av livet i två världar. Men det gagnar vår magiska värld genom att du inte riskerar att på grund av okunskap utmärka oss magiska._

_Gymnastik och idrott främjar en sund och spänstig kropp, det ser vi som viktig komponent för en ung växande person, därför är gymnastik och idrott en stor del av kursplanen. Längre fram kommer även äldre tiders duelleringsformer med svärd att inkorporeras._

_Samtliga ämnen som läsas vid Hogwarts ingår dessutom tillkommer alltså en mängd ämnen som skapar vardagsförståelse för det samhälle som vi faktiskt också är en del av._

_Utbildningstiden är en aning skild från Hogwarts genom att vi har kortare sommaruppehåll, men kompenserar det med mer utomhusaktiviteter hela året._

_Lägsta ålder för att börja är sex år, sju är önskvärt, men nu i början utsträcker vi intagningsåldern uppåt till femton år. Det innebär att du som gått på Hogwarts i upp till fyra år, kan växla över om du finner vårt utbud bättre._

_Som en information och uppstart är du välkommen att komma till informationsträffen måndagen den tjugonde juli. (07 - 20 - 1987) Denna inbjudan fungerar som tvåvägs flyttnyckel du kommer till mötet, och sedan tillbaks därifrån du kom, högst tre personer per flyttnyckel. Flyttnyckeln är enbart öppen i fem minuter den dagen från klockan 08:50 aktiveringsord - "SALIG-RÖRA". Tiden för att återvända med den blir efter informationsträffen som beräknas till klockan 3 på eftermiddagen, lunch ingår._

_Du kanske undrar över det ekonomiska för att jämföra med Hogwarts. För det första, det kostar inga terminsavgifter. Skoluniform, böcker, och annan skolutrustning tillhandahålles av skolan, likaså utgår en dagpenning till alla elever för att de ska kunna köpa småsaker. Första året är skoluniformerna nya, men efter hand kommer hela och rena begagnade att vara det normala, de är alltså endast till låns. Lika är det med böcker. Lärarna kommer att dela ut egenproducerade studiehäften, varför bokanvändning inte är så strikt._

_Gång och underkläder är personliga och medföres av respektive elev, liksom egna skor och strumpor. Idrottskläder däremot tillhandahålles av skolan._

_Personliga djur: får medföras, men det är önskvärt om det inte sker. Köp alltså inga personliga djur för att ta med, i vart fall inte så länge du inte har enkelrum. Men helst inte då heller._

_Vidare kan det redan nu poängteras att OWL och NEWT kan tas varje år, vilket innebär att du som har gått fyra år på Hogwarts, kan läsa lite extra själv och sitta för testen av OWL vid ordinarie tillfälle._

_Hogwarts kursplan är sju år, vi har tio år, som grund, men kommer att ha fortsättningskurser, när vi har kommit så långt. En hake med antagningen här är att i samband med att du antager att utbilda dig hos oss, frånsäger du dig möjligheten att alliera dig med krafter som Voldimort eller andra destruktiva organisationer._

_Något om "fullblods - och ickefullblods":_

_Magianvändare är magianvändare oavsett hur länge magin har varit etablerad inom familjen. För så kallat "Gamla fina familjer", det är inget fel på att värna om tradition, traditionskunskap är ett av våra ämnen. Men en individ är inte bättre eller sämre än hur den uppför sig. En person, eller familj är inte heller bättre för att den har mer guld att sprida omkring sig än den som måste vända på var knuting den ska betala. Det är därför vi inte har terminsavgifter eller att eleverna måste betala dyra böcker och att vi delar ut dagpengar till våra elever, ingen ska behöva neka sig en bra utbildning av kostnadsskäl, och följaktligen uppskattar vi om våra elever inte kommer till skolan med fickorna fulla av guld._

_Ordningsregler; Normal hyfs är ett krav. Personer som hånar andra och hävdar sin egen överhöghet över andra, göre sig inte besvär vid Prongs Akademi. Vid upprepade förseelser av den typen av brott mot ordningsregler kan en elev avvisas från skolan. Beslut om avvisning kan inte överklagas, då du inbjuds att gå här med de reglerna, och ingen kursavgift har tagits ut, är det helt upp till skolledningen att besluta om det._

_Det vi kan lova är att när ni har genomfört er utbildning här, kan ni ta arbete både inom den magiska och omagiska världen och känna er hemmastadd, det kan ni inte med utbildningen vid Hogwarts._

_De som kommer från några år in i Hogwarts, utbildning, kan tyvärr inte hoppa över klasser här, då vi har en helt annan kursplan, men de ämnen ni har läst där kommer ni att ha lättare att följa med i._

_Skolstarten är måndag 10 augusti klockan 13._

_Enda möjligheten att komma till Prongs Akademi är flyttnyckel som tillhandahålls från skolan, personliga flyttnycklar levereras till elever som har lämnat in sin anmälan enligt nedan._

_Din anmälan som elev behöver vi ha senast den 21 juli. Adressera ugglepost till:_

_"Prongs Akademi"_

-

Omagisk post: ( lägg på två dagars extra utbärningstid )

-

Prongs Akademi,

Ministeriet avdelning "M"

London

-

Eller telefonförfrågning: 01495 350 555

(Wales skoldistrikt fråga efter "Herr Paddfoot")

-

-

Välkommen till en ny skola.

Alastor Moody,

Rektor

— — — — — —

**Är magi något nytt? **

För dig som inte vet något om magi, läs bifogade broschyrer. Redan nu behöver jag påpeka att du som fått denna inbjudan har magisk signatur, och kan alltså utföra magi. Men det magiska samhället är separerat från det omagiska. Tänk efter vad som hände från 1500-talet fram till 1900 med häxbränning på många håll i Europa.

Vi håller alltså kunskapen om att vi kan om magi, borta från de som inte använder magi för vår egen säkerhet. Du bör också förstå, att du blir inbjuden till Hogwarts, om du inte redan har börjat hos oss, och till skillnad från den utbildning de ger, omfattar vår kursplan även det du får i en skola bland omagiska. Kanske en aning tunnare i en del saker, men tillräckligt för att du ska kunna hävda sig som allmänbildad även bland omagiska.

Välkommen till en ny värld.

Alastor Moody,

Rektor

— — — — — —

**Förläggningsinformation:**

Efter att skolan har startat, kommer ett veckoslut i andra halvan av oktober att ge möjlighet att besöka hemmet under några dagar.

Juluppehåll från den 22 dec. till 3 jan.

Likaså kommer ett förlängt veckoslut att finnas i april månad.

Vårterminen slutar den 19 juni.

Elever kan nyttja sina sängplatser hela tiden från skolstart till att vårterminen upphör.

För de som inte har någon stans att ta vägen efter det, finns möjligheter att flytta till campus. En begäran om orsaken måste dock lämnas in minst tre veckor före terminsslutet.

För elever som inte vill eller kan besöka sina hem under juluppehållet planeras separata aktiviteter.

När skolan har kommit igång kan föräldrar besöka skolan vid några tillfällen som kommer att meddelas omkring en vecka i förväg.

Alastor Moody,

Rektor

— — — — — —

— EOC —


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 4**

Naturligtvis slogs det upp stort i tidningarna att det hade dykt upp ännu en skola för magi i Storbritannien. Som väntat var det många som inte kom till första informationsträffen. De _så kallade förnäma_ familjerna hade förstått att de inte skulle ha något att hämta där, så de valde att vänta på inbjudan från Hogwarts. Vad de inte visste var att efter ytterligare tre år skulle Hogwarts rekrytera enbart från Prongs Akademi, och räkna med att elever som är elva år, har minst tre år klara.

De hade räknat med mellan tjugofem och femtio elever att börja med, men de hade tvåhundra trettioåtta anmälningar när anmälningstiden gick ut. De skulle behöva börja med tre årsklasser direkt, därför att många hade kommit från Hogwarts, några hade redan gått fyra år där.

Naturligtvis skulle det vara lite av kaos innan allt började fungera, men alla var på gott humör och med god vilja kom de över de första inledande förvecklingarna. Radio, med musik och allmänna nyheter fanns det redan inom magivärlden, även om tekniken var lite annorlunda. TV däremot var nytt för många från magivärlden, liksom telefonen.

Bland de saker som de också fick stifta bekantskap med var den näraliggande militära utbildningsplatsen. Prongs Akademi var ju samlokaliserad med en av RAF's utbildningsplatser. Att få åka med i en helikopter på ett _stridsuppdrag_ var nytt och satte sina spår i förståelsen för var _de omagiska_ kunde åstadkomma.

Det väldigt få personer visste om var att all personal som fanns på den RAF-basen tillhörde avdelning "W". De hade av olika orsaker kunskap om magiska världen, och de var den grupp som hade bildats just för att kunna möta ett hot från magivärlden. Hade Voldemort inte försvunnit när han försvann, skulle ett krig mot magivärlden ha utbrutit efterföljande år. Nu valde man istället att planlägga ett _samarbete_.

Amelia hade fått besked från PM, att börja planlägga en insatsgrupp, och ifall det dök upp fler terroristhot avsåg de att möta dem på bred front, samarbeta eller ta strid, det var budskapet. Därför kom Harry Potters idé om den nya utbildningsplatsen absolut rätt i tiden.

Redan tidigt började även en utbildningslinje i fortsättningsdelen, den fylldes av både utbildade och aspiranter från aurorkåren. På så sätt kunde hela verksamheten arbetas igång.

— EOC —


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter och Prongs Akademi**

By Smargden

**Kapitel 5**

Efter att allt rullade igång skötte Harry sin egen _vidareutbildning_. Hans alternativa namn som Larry Pedersen gjorde att han inte behövde bli störd som _Pojken-som-överlevde_.

Efter en tid hade de kommit fram till att Harry behövde möta Voldemort, för att kunna _hämta in_ det själsfragment som fanns i Voldemort, därför väntade de med att eliminera Voldemorts del i Harry.

Och för att det skulle kunna ske måste Harry Potter kunna hittas. Och för att inte göra en konfrontation alltför tidigt sparade de att visa upp Harry tills det blev dags för hans _normala tid_ att göra O.W.L. testen, då gjorde han dem vid Hogwarts som — som hemmaskolad. Hans första prov, hade gjorts under hans goblinnamn _Thunder-strike_, därför var det ingen som ifrågasatte Harry Potters närvaro. Under hans _sjätte_ årsklass vid Hogwarts.

Att _Harry Potter_ uppenbarade sig gjorde ju stora rubriker i _The Profet_. Rita fick ju sina underhandsrapporter från de som betalade henne extra för att skriva ner Potter. Hennes tidigare brevkontakt hade sagt till henne att _tills vidare_ gå på Draco Malfoys förslag, men också spara uppgifter för kommande vittnesförhör.

På kort varsel kom _spaningsuppgifter_ som visade förhöjd aktivitet vid Tom Riddles fars ödegård. Harry förstod att det hade kommit till den fasen då Voldi tänkte försöka. Redan tidigt hade gravplundring skett, resterna från alla gravar hade fått en ny viloplats, medan ben från svin hade satts ner på några utvalda platser.

Att någon skulle försöka placera en flyttnyckel på Harry hade de med som sannolik hotbild. Därför bar Harry alltid en _för-flyttnyckel_. Den skulle ta över alla flyttnycklar som placerades på honom, och förflytta destinationen 200 meter norr om den plats den nya flyttnyckeln avsåg placera honom på. Den var också en destinationsfyr, för den stridsgrupp som stod i beredskap. 12 stridsberedda aurorer som vardera hade två RAF-W soldater i följe. De var uppdelade i 4 grupper, varav en grupp var omedelbart insatsberedd, en grupp hade en minuts responstid. Två grupper var _back-up_ och hade 5 minuters insatstid.

När första gruppen sattes in, startade även två rotrar med understödsflyg. 4 attack-flygplan som hade sin pejl inställd på första gruppen. Det innebar att de kunde ha flygunderstöd över hela Storbritannien inom mindre än 10 minuter, sannolikt mindre än 5 minuter. Men alla de var bara en stödstyrka för Harry.

Likaså bar han alltid en _anti-transfereringsamulett_. Den gjorde transferering till och från ett område 100 fot omkring honom säker mot transferering. Det innebar att om Voldi hade ett gäng på plats, skulle de inte kunna transferera iväg därifrån.

—

Harry hade förstått att det var på gång, han hade redan visat sitt _rörelsemönser_ så att de som försökte kidnappa honom skulle ha en chans. Det var fortfarande en halv timme kvar till frukost, och efter det, ett av provtillfällena. Harry satt nere vid sjön och läste i boken som handlade om örtlära, för det var det nästa prov handlade om.

"Så praktiskt Potter, att du väntar in oss."

"Ah — Draco, vad har du med dig? Crabbe, Goyl?"

"Dags för dig att träffa vår mästare — adjö Potter _**REVENGE**_." Skrek Draco ut. Harry hade varit beredd på det, och automatiskt frigjorde de två ägg-handgranaterna han också hade i beredskap.

Medan Harry Potter försvann till en plats utanför det Tom Riddle hade planerat, sprängdes två splittergranater bland Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyl. Delar av Theodore Nott syntes också, han hade tidigare varit dold av en osynlighetsmantel. Men splitter från granaterna stoppas inte av tunt tyg. Ingen av dem levde tillräckligt länge för att kunna säga vad som egentligen hade hänt.

—

Efter att Harry hade landat från sin flyttnyckelresa ungefär där han hade förutsett, väntade han in första gruppens ankomst.

"Gott, alla beredda. Lyd nu order, om jag går ner för räkning. Gör en inkallning av mig, och så snart ni har klart skottfält — ös på. Jag klarar en dödsförbannelse, men inte två, GRÖNT, inte rött. Vi måste rensa hans horcrux, samtidigt som jag vill ha mitt tillbaks. Sen belys platsen och ge klartecken till _de där uppe_. Det här är det jag har väntat på i många år."

"Sköt om dig, vi vet vad vi har att göra, gör du det du måste, så gör vi resten."

"Okej, _revenge_". Viskade Harry, och den första flyttnyckelns mottagningsplats blev hans nästa destination.

Harry kände igen proceduren, men han visste också förändringarna. Det som skulle föreställa Voldemort var något som såg ut som ett mellanting mellan ett svin och en människa. Harry kunde tydligt se att det var en sugga mer än en galt som hade varit den som _donerade _benen.

"Hej – Tommen, titta," Sa Harry och manade fram en spegel.

Tom Riddle var så hög av ilska att han inte ens kunde frammana annat än grymtanden.

"Och jag tror inte att det blev bättre av att du fick blod från en omagisk blodbank heller. Det missfoster du hade som medhjälpare kollade aldrig att det var min arm han stal blod av. Se här." Sa Harry och slängde fram en vänsterarmskopia.

De 12 som fanns på plats var inga Harry kände igen, men stämningen började bli lite vågad. "_Spiritus reverce"_ intonerade Harry och kände smärtan men också värmen när hans egen del återvände. Nu var de båda _sårbara_ igen. "_Drop-off_" Sa Harry och en boll av aluminium, magnesium, järn och svavel föll på marken och började lysa som en mindre sol, samtidigt som hans egen flyttnyckel aktiverades.

Tio sekunder senare insveptes platsen av ett antal dova explosioner varpå en frän doft spreds, samtidigt som gula flammor uppstod. Gul fosfor spreds över området och började brinna, bara några ögonblick senare började marken vibrera av chockvågor, 12 raketer slog ner där värmen var som hetast.

Efterstädningen visade att alla av Voldis gäng som fanns där hade blivit kvar och resultatet av mötet var slutgiltigt.

—

Harry hann sitta vid frukosten även om han inte var speciellt hungrig efter att ha sett resultatet av Voldi's förkroppsligande, och vad han förstod skulle bli av platsen.

—

**Slutord.**

Genom att Harry hade varit synlig på Hogwarts, medan andra saker hände på andra ställen sattes han aldrig i samband med kyrkogårdsmassakern. Däremot tvingades han förklara att inte visste något om vad som hänt Draco och hans kumpaner.

Alla interner i block D på Azkaban råkade dö samtidigt den morgonen. Med det stod det klart att Voldemort dränerade energi från dem. Efter hand som tiden sedan gick fanns det grupper som försökte fylla det tomrum som fanns efter de dödsätare som hade städats bort, med den nya grupp som hade utexaminerats kunde de grupperna snabbt hittas.

De som försökte hålla sig undan genom att lägga besvärjelser över sina områden förstod aldrig att det var som att sätta upp fyrar. Var månad sveptes ögruppen av överflygning, och fotografering. Äldre bilder jämfördes elektroniskt med nytagna. Skillnader av åkrar stördes inte, men då hela egendomar _saknades_ då markerades de ut. Varpå de kunde undersökas, det var fortfarande tillåtet att _gömma_ sig. Men om de inte hade begärt tillstånd, så kostade det en _undersökningsavgift_, som inte var billig.

— **Ende —**


End file.
